A Night To Remember
by Lukas Scott
Summary: Stefan est partagé entre l'envie de se jeter dans les bras de Klaus et celle de le tuer. Il ne sait pas qui écouter ? Sa tête ou son cœur ? Heureusement pour lui, Klaus est là pour lui dévoiler leur passé commun. Mais rien ne se passera comme prévue.
1. La surprise d'un anniversaire

_Voila, ma première fic sur le couple Klefan._

_Je ne situe pas cette fic à un moment précis de la série, j'ai pris plusieurs infos au hasard et j'en ai fais cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)_

_Ni les personnages ni la série ne m'appartiennent._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bar de Gloria<span>: Souvenir**

Il était tard et Klaus était fatigué, il pourchassait Katerina et lui même était pourchassé par Mikael, il n'en pouvait plus. Cette chasse était insupportable, au fond il ne désirait qu'une chose; être réunit avec sa famille, se poser quelque part, ne plus être obligé de fuir, de vivre dans la crainte que Mikael ne le retrouve et n'achève le travail.

Klaus était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa sœur l'interpeler, lorsqu'il daigna la regarder, il la vit accrochée au bras d'un homme, ou plutôt d'un vampire, les cheveux châtains, les yeux verts émeraudes, de fines lèvres roses...Il était magnifique. D'ordinaire, Klaus se battait avec Elijah pour une femme, cette fois-ci il allait se battre avec sa sœur pour un homme.

Rebekah souriait bêtement avant de prendre la parole. "Nik, laisse moi te présenter Stefan Salvatore ! C'est un vrai gentleman." Klaus se leva et lui serra la main, ce contact doux le fit frissonner, et tout ses instincts se mirent en éveils, il voulait déjà plus.

"Enchanté Stefan, comme ma sœur l'a si bien fait remarqué, je m'appelle Niklaus, mais tout le monde m'appelle Klaus, ou Nic pour le proches."

"Enchanté..._Nic !_" Répondit Stefan en accentuant les syllabes de son prénom, il le provoquait, c'était évident, et Klaus n'allait pas en rester là.

**Mystic Falls: Réalité.**

Klaus ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette soirée, c'était cette nuit là où il a rencontré Stefan pour la première fois, il n'oubliera n'oubliera cette nuit, comment le pourrait-il ? Dès l'instant où ses yeux se sont posés sur lui, il savait que son monde allait changer, et c'était le cas.  
>Stefan lui a fait découvrir des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, il a fait naître en lui des sentiments qu'il croyait éteint. Il avait bouleversé sa vie, mais à quel prix ? Aujourd'hui Stefan ne voyait en Klaus qu'un monstre qui a détruit sa vie et qui a tenté de tuer sa copine. La seule chose qui le faisait tenir, c'était l'espoir de revoir un jours sa famille.<p>

"A quoi pense tu cette fois ?" Demanda Rebekah.

Sa voix l'extirpa de sa rêverie et il répondit vaguement. "Rien d'important !"

"Vraiment ?" Demanda-t-elle sceptique. "Dans ce cas pourquoi pleures tu ?"

Klaus n'avait pas besoin de vérifier les propos de sa sœur, il sentait les larmes rouler le long de ses joues, il ne voulait pas se laisser allez à ses émotions, mais la douleur était trop intense, alors il laissa la peine et la douleur prendre le dessus, et s'effondra en larmes devant sa sœur. Rebekah se tenait là, debout au beau milieu de la pièce, ne sachant si elle devait réconforter son frère ou le laisser seul. Presque naturellement, elle le serra dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Elle tentait de le réconforter mais les larmes ne cessaient de couler.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Nik, on les retrouvera." Elle parlait évidemment de leur famille, celle que Stefan leur avait volé, mais elle ne se doutait pas que leur famille n'était pas la cause de son chagrin.

"Je me fiches des autres, je veux qu'il revienne !" Maintenant tout était clair, Klaus voulait que Stefan revienne, et elle fera tout pour qu'il en soit ainsi.

**Maison des Salvatores.**

Stefan se réveilla en sursaut, c'était la troisième fois cette semaines qu'il faisait le même rêve, ou plutôt le même cauchemars. Il rêvait sans cesse de cette nuit au bar de Gloria, il se souvenait de Rebekah qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui...Et il se souvenait de Klaus, de ses lèvres parfaites, de ses yeux d'un bleu intense et de ses cheveux blonds toujours bien coiffés. Ce soir là, Stefan avait trouvé sa moitié en quelque sorte, ce soir là il n'était plus l'éventreur de Monterrey et Klaus n'était plus un originel, ils étaient seulement Stefan et Klaus, deux hommes, deux vampires, deux amants...Deux âmes sœurs.

Mais pourquoi y pensait-il ? Klaus ne l'aimait pas suffisamment, autrement il ne lui aurait pas effacer la mémoire, il ne l'aurait pas hypnotisé et forcé à voyager avec lui à travers tout le pays, il ne l'aurait pas privé de liberté, il ne l'aurait pas forcé à redevenir un monstre, l'éventreur...

Stefan aurait aimé se morfondre encore un peu, mais Damon vint l'en empêcher.

"Allez la marmotte, ça fait une semaine que tu te morfond dans ta chambre, maintenant debout !" Lui ordonna son frère.

"Va en enfer !" Grogna Stefan en lui lançant un oreiller.

Damon pouffa avant d'enchainer. "L'enfer ! J'y suis déjà coco, tout comme toi, maintenant debout !" Il fit une pose, voyant que son frère ne réagissait pas il enchaina."Stef, tu ne peux pas te cacher ici indéfiniment."

"Si je le peux." Protesta-t-il.

Damon soupira."Stefan, Stefan, Stefan..."

"Ne me Stefanise pas !" Grommela-t-il en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

"...Tu ne reste pas ici tout seul ce soir, tu viens avec moi à l'anniversaire de Carol. Ça va être drôle, t'aura un buffet à volonté maintenant habille toi et suis moi." Dit-il en lui lançant un costume. "Sois prêt dans cinq minutes sinon je viens te chercher, prêt ou pas prêt."

"Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je vais t'obéir ?" Demanda Stefan.

"Qu'est ce qui te fais crois que tu a le choix ?" Demanda-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Stefan se leva à contre cœur, il savait qu'avec Damon il était inutile de protester, il enfila donc son costume avant d'aller rejoindre son frère au grand plaisir de ce dernier.

**Maison des Lockwood:**

En arrivant devant l'immense demeure des Lockwood, Stefan voulut faire marche arrière mais son frère lui saisit le bras droit et l'entraina dans la grande bâtisse pour rejoindre une fête que Stefan haïssait d'avance. Ils étaient accueillis par Carol Lockwood et son habituel sourire d'hypocrite.

"Damon, Stefan, quel plaisir de vous voir." Dit-elle avec son sourire forcé.

"Carol ! Je n'aurais ratés ça sous aucun prétexte." Répliqua Damon.

"Très bien, je vais me chercher un verre avant de vomir." Dit amèrement Stefan en laissant Damon et Carol seul.

Il se dirigea vers le bar quand il tomba nez à nez avec Rebekah.

"Bien sûr ! _Toi_ ici, ça veut donc dire qu'_il_ est ici lui aussi." Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

"Oui, il est occupé avec une petite blonde je ne sais où, j'ai préférés partir avant de vomir." Dit-elle amèrement.

"Bienvenue au club." Répliqua-t-il en prenant le verre qu'elle lui tendait.

"J'aimerais te posés une question, et j'aimerais que tu me répondes sincèrement."

"Je t'écoutes."

"Est ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?" Lui demanda-t-elle sans citer son nom, il n'en avait pas besoin, il savait de qui elle parlait.

"Il fait partit d'un passé que je tiens à laisser derrière moi. Je suis passés à autre chose."

Rebekah pouffa. "Je peux toujours dire quand tu mens Stefan."

"Excuse moi, mais je sais ce que je ressens, le problème c'est que je ne ressens plus rien." Mais c'était un mensonge, il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui, voila pourquoi il avait volé les cercueils, pour attirer son attention.

"Tu te mens à toi même Stefan et tu le sais. Klaus t'a blessé, je le sais et j'en suis désolés, mais quand on aime quelqu'un comme vous vous êtes aimez, il est important de préserver cet amour."

"Et bien, il aurait du y penser avant de faire de moi un monstre, avant d'effacer ma mémoire, avant de m'hypnotiser et me priver de toutes libertés et avant de m'abandonner comme une vieille chaussette. Le seul fautif c'est lui et je ne suis pas prêt de lui pardonner."

"Essais de lui parler, je t'en prie Stefan, fais le pour moi." Le supplia-t-elle.

Stefan hésita, il ne voulait pas voir Klaus parce qu'il savait que s'il allait le voir, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à ses yeux d'un bleu profond, à ses lèvres tentatrices, à ses cheveux blonds bouclés, à sa musculature et à son petit accent anglais. Oh et puis merde ! Stefan vida son verre d'une traite et se mit à la recherche de Klaus, bien décidé à en finir.

Il fit le tour de la maison, la traversa de long en large sans aucune trace de l'hybride. Il finit cependant par le trouver dans un recoin de la salle principale, en train de parler avec Caroline, celle-ci était pendue à ses lèvres, elle avait l'air en admiration devant lui, comment ne pas l'être ? Stefan sentit la jalousie s'emparer de lui peu à peu, il ne voulait pas que Klaus s'intéresse à Caroline, _il_ était censé être son favoris, _il_ le lui avait promis. La jalousie fit place à la colère, si bien que Stefan, ne supportant plus ce spectacle, jeta son verre violemment sur le sol avant de sortir en trombe de la maison. Dehors la voiture de Damon n'était plus là, il devait être repartit. Il voulut faire de même quand une voix familière l'interpella. "Stefan ! Je t'en prie ne pars pas, pas maintenant." Il se retourna pour faire face à Rebekah.

"Non, je rentre chez moi, je n'aurais jamais du venir, c'était une mauvaise idée." Rugit-il.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

"Il se passe que ton frère est un connard qui veut se taper ma meilleure amie." Au son de sa voix, Rebekah savait que Stefan était blessé, son amour pour Klaus était sincère et authentique, et Dieu seul sait que Klaus l'aimait autant que Stefan ne l'aimait.

"Je suis désolé Stefan, je ne sais pas quoi te dire."

"Alors ne dis rien !"

Stefan tourna le dos à Rebekah quand une voix l'arrêta.

"Tu ne reste pas Stefan ?" Cet accent, Stefan ne le connaissait que trop bien.

"Que veux tu Klaus ?" Demanda Stefan froidement.

Klaus souriait, il descendit les marches d'où il se tenait et rejoignit Stefan en faisant signe à Rebakah de les laisser seuls.

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes petits jeux alors va droit au but." Le ton de Stefan était dur.

"Change de ton avec moi, je te signal que de nous deux _je_ suis celui qui devrait être en colère, après tout, _tu _m'a volés ma famille."

"Bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que _tu _dragues ouvertement ma meilleure amie." Répliqua Stefan, une lueur de colère dans ses yeux.

Klaus se figea un instant, il venait de comprendre, et pendant un instant, il jaugea Stefan avec un petit sourire amusé. "Voila, on y est ! Ta petite comédie de tout à l'heure prend un sens maintenant...Tu est jaloux de Caroline." Affirma-t-il en fermant la distance qui le séparait de Stefan. Ce dernier lança un regard ahurie à Klaus, comment pouvait-il réagir ? L'hybride était tellement proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser son visage, son cœur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine, son souffle était saccadé, il sentait le regard de Klaus pesé sur lui. Il devait réagir ! Il ne devait pas le laisser voir qu'il fléchissait.

Stefan pouffa en fuyant son regard. "Je ne suis pas jaloux de Caroline, puisque pour être jaloux de quelqu'un, il faut lui envier quelque chose...Ou quelqu'un." La voix de Stefan n'était plus qu'un murmure dans la nuit.

"Tu m'envies ?" Demanda Klaus avec son habituel petit sourire malicieux.

"Dans tes rêves peut être !" Affirma-t-il en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

"Tu mens très mal Stef."

"Je ne mens pas !" Dit-il abruptement.

"Vraiment ?" Demanda Klaus en fronçant les sourcils. "Dans ce cas, pourquoi évites-tu de croiser mon regard ? Pourquoi ton cœur s'emballe et ta respiration s'accélère lorsque je suis près de toi ? Et pourquoi frissonnes-tu quand je te touches ?" Il ponctua sa dernière question en caressant légèrement la joue de Stefan, ce simple touché le fit frissonner de plaisir. "C'est parce qu'au fond de toi, tu connais la vérité..."

"Quelle vérité ?"

"Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ne fait pas comme si tu ne le savais pas." Klaus marqua une pause avant de reprendre. "Je t'aime Stefan, et je sais que tu m'aimes également. Tu cherches en vain une raison de me détester mais une part de toi m'aime autant que je t'aime."

Stefan était sous le choc, Klaus venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Il leva la tête et plongea dans le regard azuré de l'hybride, il y décelait une profonde sincérité mêlée à une certaine mélancolie. Que répondre à cela ? Stefan était déconcerté, un instant, Klaus est cet homme fier et arrogant, l'instant d'après, il redevient cet homme sensible et romantique qu'il a rencontré dans les années 20.

Une part de lui voulait se jeter dans ses bras, l'embrasser et se perdre dans cet amour auprès duquel il s'est brûlé il y a bien longtemps.

Stefan soupira, prit la main de Klaus dans la sienne et colla son front au sien avant de prendre du recul, et c'est à contre cœur qu'il murmura. "Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas." Et il disparu dans les ténèbres de la nuit, laissant un Klaus abasourdi et dépité.

**_Maison des Salvatores._**

Stefan rentra et surpris Damon et Alaric dans une position très confortable, à moitié nu. Mais il n'y prêta aucun attention, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, l'air meurtrit, sous le regard inquiet de son frère.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Stefan se prit la tête entre les mains et se retint de hurler, il essayait de contenir ses larmes mais la douleur était trop forte, il fit valser son bureau a travers la pièce et s'effondra en larmes? Quand Damon entra dans la chambre de Stefan, il vit se dernier, la tête entre les mains, recroquevillé sur lui-même, versant toutes les larmes de son corps et pleurant un amour qu'il a laissé filé. Damon vint serrer Stefan dans ses bras, et le berça en lui promettant que tout irait mieux.

* * *

><p><em>Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce premier chapitre, n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire, pour être sûr que vous appréciez, et pour que je puisse écrire plus vite les prochains chapitres ^^<em>


	2. La valse

_Voila le deuxième chapitre tant attendu par certains, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant voir plus que le premier ^^_

_P.S: Dans l'avant dernière scène, je me suis aidés de ma chanson "A Love That Will Last" de Renee Olstead._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Maison de Klaus<span>:**_

Le lendemain matin Rebekah se réveilla avec une étrange sensation, en effet, la veille, elle et son frère avaient quittés la fête un peu précipitamment, juste après la conversation entre Klaus et Stefan, conversation qui avait du mal tourner. Rebekah connaissait assez bien son frère pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas, d'autant plus que le trajet du retour avait été relativement calme, Klaus ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard. En rentrant, il est partit se coucher directement sans un mot, sans un bruit.

Rebekah chercha son frère dans sa chambre, elle exigeait des réponses. Seulement Klaus n'y était plus, cependant elle trouva quelque chose de plus intéressant: Son carnet de croquis !

Intriguée, elle s'avança et prit le carnet qui reposait sur le bureau de son frère, la curiosité la dévorait. Devait-elle l'ouvrir ? Pouvait-elle le faire ? En avait-elle le droit ? Comment Klaus réagirait-il en découvrant qu'elle avait feuilletée son carnet ? Le dessin a toujours été pour lui un moyen d'exprimer ces sentiments, c'était une sorte de journal intime... Un journal intime ?

A cette pensée, Rebekah ne put contenir un sourire malicieux, si Klaus refusait de lui dire comment c'était passé son entretient avec Stefan, son carnet allait le faire pour lui. Elle s'assit sur le lit de son frère et commença à le feuilleter, mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle découvrit les dessins que recélait ce carnet, en effet, il y avait des dessins de leur famille sur les premières pages, tout le monde était présent: Kol, Finn, Rebekah, Elijah, Esther...Même Mikael.

Ainsi, Klaus aura beau le nier, mais il tenait à sa famille, Rebekah feuilleta les pages de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur ce qu'elle cherchait: Stefan ! Ce dernier était une sorte d'obsession pour l'hybride, il y avait une dizaine de dessins de lui, il y en avait toute une série sur les années 20 jusqu'à maintenant...

C'était une évidence pour Rebekah, elle devait parler à son frère, il fallait qu'il réagisse... Un bruit au rez-de-chaussez lui indiqua que son frère était rentré d'on ne sais où, elle se leva, plaça le carnet sur son bureau et descendit le rejoindre. Klaus était sur le canapé du salon couvert de sang, la tension était palpable, ni l'un ni l'autre des deux originels ne s'accordaient un regard, Rebakah regardait son frère qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide, alors pour détendre l'atmosphère elle prit la parole.

"Alors ? Qui est passé à la casserole ?"

"Un alcoolique pas si anonyme que ça ! Rien de bien satisfaisant."

"T'aurais quand même pus penser à moi !" Elle mimait d'être déçue pour susciter une réaction chez son frère.

Klaus pouffa avant d'enchainer. "J'aurais aimés mais tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas voulus te déranger !"

"C'est faux ! J'ai le sommeil très léger." Plaisanta-t-elle.

"A d'autre, tu ronflais comme une vache !" Répondit-il fermement.

En temps normal, Rebekah se serait sentit offensée, mais elle savait pertinemment que son frère n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme en ce moment, elle le regarda d'un air compatissant et alla s'assoir à ses côtés avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Nic ! Écoute moi, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être gentille mais je vais faire une exception pour toi. Je sais que ton problème numéro 1 s'appelle Stefan, mais ce n'est pas en broyant du noir que ça va s'arranger, tu dois te libérer de ce poids et en parler à quelqu'un...Peut être même à ta petite sœur qui n'attend que ça." Plaisanta-t-elle, ce qui le fit pouffer.

Klaus hésita mais finit par se lancer. "Je ne le comprend pas...Hier quand je lui ai avoués mes sentiments j'ai...J'ai crus un instant que tout redeviendrait comme avant, qu'on oublierait tout et qu'il m'aimerait comme dans les années 20. Mais je me trompais, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, j'ai fais trop d'erreur et j'en subis les conséquences." Klaus soupira et regarda le sol honteux. "Je sais que je ne peux pas lui demander de me pardonner, je voudrais seulement qu'il..."

"D'accord, on va s'arrêter là !" Le coupa Rebekah. "On va arrêter le mélodrame ! C'est vrai quoi, tu a fais des erreurs ? Oui. Tu regrettes ? Oui. Tu veux qu'il te pardonne ? C'est certain...Alors va le voir et parle lui."

"Quel conseil !" Ironisa Klaus. "Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensés plus tôt ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais t'a de le chance d'avoir une sœur comme moi. Belle et intelligente." Souriait-elle.

"Belle oui, mais intelligente, j'en doute."

Rebekah pouffa et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de reprendre sérieusement. "Bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire Nik, Stefan et toi passez votre temps à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, maintenant tu dois faire le premier pas et lui parler."

"Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire le premier pas ?" Demanda-t-il

"Parce que c'est toi qui a été stupide pour gâcher ce qu'il y avait entre vous en lui effaçant la mémoire."

"D'accord." Céda-t-il.

"Super, dans ce cas prépare ton plus beau smoking, ce soir il y a une collecte de fond pour je ne sais quoi, bref, ce sera l'occasion de parler à Stefan."

"Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ? Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu essais de m'aider avec Stefan ?" Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

"Parce que tu est mon frère, et que tu le veuilles ou non, je tiens à toi." Lui dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Il y eu un silence, puis Klaus dit. "C'est moi ou cette ville trouve toujours quelque chose à célébrer ?"

**_Maison des Salvatore:_**

Le silence était maitre dans l'immense demeure des Salvatore, Stefan s'était levé tôt aujourd'hui, en voyant les rayons du soleil filtrer à travers sa fenêtre et venir caresser sa peau, il sentit la bonne humeur le gagner. Mais cette bouffée de bonne humeur disparue, remplacée par le souvenir des évènements de la veille. Comment pouvait-il ? Stefan était en colère, Klaus l'aimait toujours et voulait le récupérer. Mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il suffisait de claquer des doigts pour qu'il se jette à ses pieds ? Non, Stefan était blessé, Klaus avait mit fin à leur relation au moment où il avait forcé Stefan à l'oublier, c'était une sorte de trahison et il n'allait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Il n'empêche que la situation avait une dimension comique, il pouvait faire tourner Klaus en bourrique de cette façon, une sorte de petit revanche. Mais à quoi bon ? Stefan avait passé l'âge de ces enfantillages.

"Bien dormit frangin ?" Demanda Damon le sourire aux lèvres.

Stefan se leva difficilement de son lit et descendit au salon suivit par son frère. "Pas vraiment, avec toi et Ric sous le même toit et plus particulièrement dans la même chambre c'est très difficile." Grogna-t-il.

Damon fit mine de ne pas savoir de quoi son jeune frère parlait. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir Damon, chaque fois qu'Alaric allait hurler de plaisir tu lui disait "Chut ! Il va nous entendre !". La prochaine fois, s'il vous plaît. Gueulez un bon coup et laissez moi dormir." Dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

"Je vois que tu es en meilleure forme qu'hier, un peu grognon mais en meilleure forme." Constata-t-il.

"Oui et non, maintenant que j'ai évacués ma peine et ma frustration je vais devoir faire face à mon problème numéro 1...Klaus."

"Tu en est sûr ? Il n'y a rien de mal à craquer de temps en temps."

"Parce que ça t'arrive à toi ?" Demanda-t-il alors qu'il connaissait la réponse.

Damon pouffa et répondit. "Non merci, je laisse ça aux sentimentalistes comme toi."

"Bien sûr !"

"Maintenant tu va pouvoir mettre les points sur les "i" avec Klaus." Lui dit son frère en souriant.

"Je n'en ai pas très envie."

"Sauf que je ne te demandes pas si t'en a envie ou pas, je te demande de me dire ce qui ne va pas avec ton ex-futur-petit copain, je sais pas très bien où vous en êtes."

"Moi non plus." Répondit Stefan avant de se rendre compte de ce que venait dire Damon. "Attend, comment est ce que tu sais ?"

"Voyons Stefan, je savais bien que tu me cachais quelque chose sur Klaus, et comme je savais que tu ne me dirais rien, j'ai fouillés dans ton journal."

"T'a fais quoi ?" Grogna Stefan.

"Relax Stef, si tu ne veux pas que je fouille dans tes journaux il faut les cacher un peu mieux que ça. Mais revenons en à nos moutons."

"Quoi ? Tu me proposes ton aides ?" Demanda Stefan

"Bien sûr, je serais un frère indigne si je ne t'aidais pas."

"Oh ! Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Un dîner romantique, des musiciens, un coucher de soleil ?"

"Pff ! Tellement Stefanien, non je pensais à quelque chose de plus simple..."

"Du genre, sexe, champagne et bain de sang ?" Demanda-t-il.

Son frère leva un sourcil. "Tu lis dans mes pensées ?"

Les deux frères riaient en chœur, puis le silence retomba.

"Mais plus sérieusement Stefan, j'ai lus comment tu parles de Klaus, ce n'était pas une amourette de vacance, alors avoue le, compulsion ou non, tu l'aimes toujours, seulement tu ne veux pas l'affronter et tu préfères fuir parce que c'est plus simple..." Commença Damon.

"Plus simple que quoi ?" Le coupa Stefan à bout de patience.

"Plus simple que de faire face à tes sentiments qui te terrifies. Alors maintenant tu va te ressaisir et arranger les choses avec lui." Les mots de Damon sonnèrent étrangement dans l'esprit de Stefan. Il avait raison, il ne s'était pas battu pour Klaus dans les années 20, il ne voulait pas le perdre une deuxième fois, il avait laisser sa haine et sa rancœur dicter sa conduite, et cela lui portait préjudice, il devait arranger les choses, et il savait par où commencer.

Stefan se leva et prit sa veste avant de se diriger vers la porte. Avant de sortir il fut retenus par la voix de son frère. "Où est ce que tu va ?"

"Voir Caroline, j'ai deux ou trois petites choses à régler avec elle." Dit-il en sortant de la maison.

"Gare à toi poupée Barbie."

**_Maison de Caroline_****_:_**

Stefan arriva devant la porte et hésita avant de toquer, il n'en eut pas besoin cependant car Caroline vint ouvrir la porte, visiblement sur le point de partir.

"Oh Stefan ! Est ce que tout va bien ?"

"Oui, non ! Est ce que je peux te parler ?"

"Oui, bien sûr ! Entre, j'étais sur le point de partir rejoindre Bonnie et Elena pour la collecte de fond ce soir, mais j'ai bien cinq minutes."

Stefan entra dans la maison de Caroline, celle-ci le guida jusqu'à son salon où ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

"Je t'écoute." Lui dit Caroline.

"Il faut que je te parles de...Klaus."

"Pourquoi ?" Caroline sembla mal à l'aise à la mention du nom de l'hybride.

"Je t'ai vus hier soir, tu flirtais avec lui."

Caroline le regarda interloquée avant de pouffer. "Je ne flirtais pas avec lui Stefan."

"Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu hier, tu étais en admiration devant lui."

"C'est vrai je l'avoue mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis folle de lui, tu sais que je suis fidèle à Tyler et ça ne changera pas...Mais il m'a raconté une histoire qui m'a beaucoup touché."

"Qu'elle histoire ?"

"Une histoire triste, ça remonte aux années 20 apparemment, il était fou amoureux d'un vampire, seulement quand Mikael l'a retrouvé, il a du fuir et effacer la mémoire du pauvre vampire pour se protéger et le protéger par la même occasion. C'était une histoire magnifique. Triste mais magnifique."

Le cœur de Stefan battit la chamade, Klaus avait raconté leur histoire à Caroline. Mais pourquoi ? "Mais il t'a dit qui était ce vampire ?"

"Non ! Il n'a pas voulu me le dire, il m'a dit que je le découvrirais plus vite que je ne le pensais."

"Il a sûrement raison." C'était vrai, peut être qu'il n'avait pas tord.

Caroline le regarda soudainement d'un air suspicieux. "Tu sais quelques chose n'est ce pas ?"

Stefan réfléchit avant de répondre, après tout, Caroline était sa meilleure amie, pourquoi lui cacher son passé ?

"Le vampire dont Klaus te parlait." Elle hocha la tête. "C'était moi."

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe, Caroline en était bouche bée, elle savait plus quoi dire, que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle n'aurait jamais crut ça venant de Stefan.

"Mais comment ?" Demanda-t-elle

"Tu connais l'histoire."

"Oui mais raconte la moi, je veux l'entendre de toi." Lui ordonna-t-elle.

"Très bien, comme tu le sais, tout a commencé dans les années 20...' Et Stefan commença le long récit de sa rencontre avec Klaus, il passa ainsi toute l'après midi à raconter à Caroline comment il avait rencontré l'hybride, comment ils s'étaient aimés, comment ils avaient été séparés, comment ils s'étaient retrouvés. Caroline avait été attentive durant toute l'histoire, elle avait même l'air intéressée. Quand Stefan eut finit de raconter son histoire, le visage de Caroline afficha une moue triste.

"C'est triste, tu l'a oubliés pendant près d'un siècle."

"Oui, mais maintenant je l'ai retrouvés et je ne compte pas le laisser m'échapper."

Caroline le regarda d'un air attendri puis regarda sa montre. "Oh mon Dieu ! Il est déjà 19h, je devais rejoindre Elena et Bonnie il y a quelques heures déjà, bon j'y vais, Stefan je te vois à la fête ce soir ?"

"Compte sur moi." Lui dit-il en l'accompagnant à l'extérieur.

**_Maison des Lockwood:_**

Alors que la nuit tombait sur Mystic Falls, le domicile des Lockwood était une fois de plus le théâtre d'une nouvelle fête, les invités commencèrent à arriver en masse. Caroline, Elena et Bonnie étaient les premières arrivées, suivit de Damon et Stefan puis de Rebekah et Klaus.

La soirée commença, Stefan devait parler à Klaus, mais il redoutait ce moment fatidique où il se retrouverait face à l'hybride. Il était terrorisé, voila pourquoi il avait cherché à le fuir toute la soirée, bien entendu Damon n'allait pas laisser son frère s'en tirer à si bon compte, il repéra Rebekah dans un recoin de la salle et alla la rejoindre.

"Monsieur Salvatore ! Que me vaut se plaisir ?"

"Épargne-moi les platitudes Blondie, je suis là pour parler affaire."

"Je t'écoutes."

"Mon frère doit parler au tiens, mais plus la soirée avance plus son courage et ses certitudes fondent comme neige au soleil."

"Tu arrives un peu tard, j'ai déjà tout prévu."

"Parfait, t'es pas si bête que t'en a l'air en fait." Souriait Damon

"Il n'y a qu'un hic. Je n'ai pas de cavalier." Lui dit-elle.

"Désolé Blondie, mais mon cavalier à moi vient d'arriver." Lui dit-il en rejoignant Alaric.

"Tant pis, après tout je n'ai pas besoin de cavalier."

"Tu parles toute seule petite sœur ? Ou le frère Salvatore n'a pas succombé à tes nombreux charmes ?" Demanda Klaus.

"Hélas non, tout repose donc sur toi, regarde qui se trouve là-bas." Lui dit-elle en montrant du doigt l'endroit où se trouvait Stefan, ce dernier parlait à Caroline. Caroline ! En les voyant ensemble, Klaus ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie.

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?" Demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

"Tu me regarde lancer l'opération Klefan."

"L'opération Klefan ?"

"Je trouvais ça mieux que l'opération rabibocher-mon-crétin-de-frère-avec-son-ex-amant."

"Ouais t'a pas tord...Ça ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire."

"Regarde l'artiste." Lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers une femme d'âge mûr et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, la femme en question hocha la tête et prit place sur une grande scène et prit la parole.

"Excusez moi, bonsoir à tous, je m'appelle Renee Olstead, j'aimerais vous interprétez une de mes chansons, "A Love That Will Last", alors messieurs profitez en, trouvez vous une partenaire et en piste." Elle fit signe à l'orchestre de démarrer et la chanson commença.

Klaus su que c'était le signal pour lui et qu'il devait inviter Stefan à danser. Il inspira un grand coup et alla à sa rencontre, lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés, il lui tendit sa main. Stefan crut un instant que son cœur allait exploser sous le coup de l'émotion. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais crut que Klaus l'inviterait à danser, mais c'était la réalité, Klaus était là, devant lui et ne voulait qu'une chose: Que Stefan le rejoigne sur la piste de danse.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'hybride et accepta volontiers la main qu'il lui tendait et fut trainé sur la piste parmi les autres couples. Il passa une main sur l'épaule musclé de son amant tandis que ce dernier posa une main sur sa taille, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et ils commencèrent à danser. Leur regard s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus, à leurs yeux ils étaient seuls, même si tout les regards étaient braqués sur eux, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'y prêtait une quelconque attention.

Stefan appréciait le contact doux et chaud de la peau de Klaus contre la sienne, en cet instant précis, le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux, ils auraient pus danser ainsi toutes la nuit, le temps n'avait plus la même signification qu'auparavant. Klaus quant à lui n'aurait put rêver de plus belle soirée, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde se trouvait entre ses bras. Cette soirée était parfaite pour eux.

La musique s'arrêta, ce fut un brusque retour à la réalité, ni Klaus, ni Stefan n'avait remarqués qu'ils étaient seuls sur la piste, tout les couples s'étaient écartés pour regarder d'un air attendris les deux vampires exprimer leur amour au travers d'une valse dont seul leur cœur était les guides. Ils furent applaudis par leurs spectateurs, et c'est à contrecœur qu'ils se lâchèrent, mais avant que Stefan eut le temps de s'écarter, Klaus le retint par le bras et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. "Rejoins moi dehors." Stefan souriait en regardant l'hybride s'éloigner, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et alla le rejoindre.

Klaus l'attendait, dans la pâle lumière de la lune, il paraissait...Divin, il ressemblait plus à Dieu qu'à un homme, plus beau que n'importe quel _David_ de Michel-Ange. En sentant sa présence dans son dos, Klaus se retourna et lui fit signe de s'approcher, Stefan hésita mais prit place à ses côtés.

"La lune est magnifique ce soir." Klaus ne le regardait pas, son regard était focalisé sur la lune.

"Pas autant que toi." Lui dit sincèrement Stefan.

Klaus sourit puis plongea son regard dans les yeux vert émeraudes de son amant, puis le silence s'installa entre les deux vampires. Mais ce n'était pas un de ces silences où les deux hommes auraient étés trop gênés pour placer mots, non. C'était un de ces silences où, lorsque vous plongez votre regard dans celui de la personne que vous aimez, aucuns mots n'est nécessaire, car parfois, un simple regard en dit bien plus qu'un long discours. Le visage de Klaus n'était plus qu'à un souffle de celui de Stefan, celui-ci se perdait dans la contemplation du visage parfait de l'hybride, à la lueur de la lune, Stefan pouvait voir une lueur de désir briller dans son regard azuré, ce même désir qui le rongeait depuis les années 20. Il n'avait qu'à faire le premier pas, franchir la distance qui le séparait de ses lèvres tentatrices, mais au moment où il allait céder, une voix vint les interrompre.

"Klaus, je suis désolés de vous déranger mais il faudrait que je vous parles de notre arrangement." Dit madame Lockwood.

"J'arrive tout de suite Carol." Répondit Klaus en cachant son plus profond mépris pour le Maire.

Carol Lockwood hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner, les laissant seuls de nouveaux. Klaus tourna son visage vers celui de Stefan et murmura à son oreille. "Je suis désolé mais le devoir m'appelle."

Au son de sa voix, un frisson parcouru l'échine de Stefan. "Je sais, la prochaine fois peut être." Souriait-il pour tenter de masque sa déception.

"Tu m'attends ? Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps." Demanda Klaus.

"Bien sûr, je ne vais nul part."

Stefan sentit Klaus sourire, il déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue et s'éloigna pour rejoindre le maire, Stefan le regarda s'éloigner et décida de marcher un peu pour se détendre, lorsqu'il arriva près d'une fontaine, il s'arrêta et s'abandonna à la contempler avant d'inspirer l'air du soir...Mais soudain, il se raidit, quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait, il s'était trop éloigné de la fête, personne ne pouvait le voir d'ici, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. A peine eut-il le temps de tourner les talons pour retourner à la fête, une femme sortit de l'ombre et récita des mots en latin, Stefan n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une douleur lancinante le fit tomber a genoux, il sentit une sorte de brûlure, comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur, quand soudain, une femme apparut devant lui et lui injecta de la verveine dans le cou, il s'effondra à terre mais eut le temps de voir le visage de son agresseur.

"Elena ?" Et ce fut le noir total.

* * *

><p><em>Voila, si vous avez aimés ce chapitre, laissez un petit commentaire et je publierais le chapitre 3 très vite<em>.


	3. Captif

Carol Lockwood est une femme dont il est difficile de se débarrasser, cette femme en plus d'être bavarde était un véritable pot de colle. Quand elle commençait à parler il était presque impossible de la faire taire, durant toute la durée de leur conversation Klaus n'avait cessé de penser à Stefan, à son sourire, à son regard...A leur danse. La voix du maire n'était plus qu'un loin murmure dans la nuit.

"Klaus ! Est ce que vous m'écoutez ?" Demanda Carol.

Klaus poussa un profond soupire avant de répondre. "Non Carol ! Écoutez, je suis désolé mais il se fait tard, Stefan m'attend, je suis fatigué et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me reposer, donc nous verrons tout ça demain si vous le voulez bien."

"Bien sûr, je comprend, je vais rejoindre la fête dans ce cas." Dit-elle en partant.

Klaus souri, il était enfin libéré de Carol, pendant un instant il crut que sa tête allait exploser, heureusement pour lui, il allait bientôt retrouver Stefan, celui-ci lui avait tellement manqué, il ne l'avait quitté que depuis quelques minutes pourtant. Il se rendit donc là où il avait laissé Stefan et fut surpris de constater qu'il n'était plus là, Klaus regarda aux alentour, peut être était-il allez ce promener un peu plus loin ? Il ne savait pas, alors il retourna à la fête et tenta de retrouver sa sœur, peut-être que Rebekah avait vue Stefan, ou peut-être pas...  
>Il repéra sa sœur en train de parler avec Caroline dans un coin de la salle principale, et alla les rejoindre.<p>

"Bekah ! Est-ce que tu a vus Stefan ?" Demanda Klaus.

"Non je ne l'ai pas vus revenir à la fête." Répondit honnêtement Rebekah.

"Il est sûrement rentrés, il se sentait peut être fatigué." Répliqua Caroline.

"Oui sûrement. Si le voyait néanmois, dites-lui que je passerais le voir demain soir." Rebekah et Caroline hochèrent la tête et Klaus quitta la fête dépité, quand Elena l'interrompit.

"Tu cherches quelque chose...Ou quelqu'un peut-être." Dit-elle vicieusement.

"Tu sais où ce trouve Stefan ?"

"Possible...Il est partit juste après que tu l'ai laissés en plan. Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux." Mentit-elle.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te crois pas ?"

Elena sentit la panique l'envahir, elle avait peut-être fait une erreur en parlant à Klaus, elle cherchait une diversion mais préféra dire les choses clairement.

"Ne t'approche pas de lui, il n'a rien à faire avec toi !"

Klaus pouffa avant de répondre. "Mais c'est qu'elle est jalouse, Stefan est à moi et tu ne peux rien y faire." La possessivité de Klaus fit presque peur à Elena, si elle n'était pas aussi furieuse elle serait sûrement terrifiée.

"Au contraire, Stefan m'aime et il me reviendra."

"Dans tes rêves peut-être, fais moi plaisir et va donc voir comment va Damon, avec un peu de chance et beaucoup d'alcool il te fera une place dans son lit." Klaus eut un petit rire satisfait et quitta la fête, laissant Elena bouillir de rage.

**_Salle de torture:_**

Stefan commençait doucement à reprendre connaissance, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et il distingua deux formes devant lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, il vit clairement ses ravisseurs, qui n'étaient autres que Bonnie et celui qu'il supposait être le père de Caroline.

"Que ce passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ?" Demanda Stefan paniqué en voyant l'étau qui lui enserrerait ses poignets et ses chevilles.

"Bonsoir Stefan, je crois que nous n'avons pas été présenté je suis Bill Forbes, le père de Caroline."

"Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?" Demanda une nouvelle fois Stefan.

"Réfléchis ! Tu n'a pas une petite idée ?" Demanda Bonnie.

"Non, tout ce que je vois c'est que vous m'avez kidnappé." Grogna-t-il.

"Et bien je vais éclairer ta lanterne, c'est facile ça ne tient qu'en un mot: Klaus. On sait tout pour votre liaison dans les années 20."

Quoi ? Comment savait-elle, il n'en avait parlé à personne hormis...Caroline.

"Tu comprends vite, c'est Caroline qui nous a avertit pour ta petit histoire avec lui, et je trouve ça répugnant." Cracha-t-elle.

Stefan baissa la tête presuqe honteux, les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, il se redressa et regarda Bonnie d'un air dur. "Qu'est ce que tu comptes me faire ? Me tuer ?"

Bonnie pouffa. "Non, non ce serait beaucoup trop facile, vois tu, l'amour que Klaus te porte est sa plus grande faiblesse, et je compte bien l'exploiter au maximum, et j'ai pensés qu'à défaut de te tuer on allait te faire oublier Klaus. Comment crois tu qu'il réagirait s'il se réveillait un jours et que son amant le hais au point de vouloir le tuer ?"

"Il te tuerait, toi et toute cette ville et tu le sais. Comment est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? Des gens innocents peuvent mourir à cause de ton inconscience !"

"A situation désespéré mesures désespérées."

"C'est de la folie j..." Stefan n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa phrase qu'Elena entra dans la pièce.

Il fixa Elena avec un regard noir et répondit fermement. "Jamais je ne l'oublierais."

"Sauf que je ne te laisses pas le choix." Lui dit-elle en ce dirigeant vers la sortie. "Je t'attend dehors Elena."

"Comment est-ce que tu peux me faire ça Elena ?" Demanda Stefan après le départ de Bonnie. "Prétendre m'aimer et me poignarder dans le dos."

"Stefan si je le fais c'est uniquement pour ton propre bien, tu ne va pas bien, tu a besoin d'aide."

"En ce moment la seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est que tu me libères."

"Je ne peux pas Stefan. Tu a besoin qu'on t'aide."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide putain ! J'ai besoin de _lui_!" Hurla Stefan à bout de patience.

"Je t'aime Stefan et je suis la pour t'aider, plus tard tu me remerciera."

"Je ne pense pas."

"Je veux juste que les choses redeviennent comme avant: Toi, moi Damon, on était bien tout les trois."

Stefan pouffa. "C'est donc ça Elena, Damon et moi, tu nous veux tout les deux...Finalement il s'avère que tu a plus de points communs avec Katherine que tu ne le pensais, t'es aussi dévergondés qu'elle." Elena le gifla et sortit en trombe de la pièce, laissant Stefan seul à la merci de Bill.

"Bien, le soleil vient de se coucher, donc je vais te laisser te reposer pour l'instant, et demain, je t'offrirais une petite séance de bronzage, mais sans ta bague." Dit-il en retirant sa bague à Stefan.

"Je n'ai pas sommeil."

"Oh mais tu va dormir." Lui dit Bill en sortant. Quelques secondes plus tard, les bouches d'aérations vaporisèrent de la verveine dans la pièce.

**_Maison de Klaus_**:

Le lendemain matin, Klaus se leva légèrement irrité par les événements de la nuit dernière, sa discussion avec Stefan interrompue par l'infernale maire Lockwood et son petit entretient avec celle-ci. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus irrité c'était le fait que Stefan ne l'avait pas attendu hier soir, il lui avait promit qu'il l'attendrait, enfin, ce n'était pas si grave étant donné que des ce soir, Klaus serait à nouveau auprès de Stefan, et cette seule pensée lui redonnait le sourire. Après 1000 ans d'existence il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi heureux. Mais en attendant il devait faire face à un plus gros problème: Carol Lockwood.  
>Hier soir, Klaus avait mis fin à leur conversation et aujourd'hui il devait allez reprendre là où ils en étaient restés, et cette seule idée le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Il prit alors sa veste et sortie pour rendre visite au Maire.<p>

_**Maison des Lockwood**_:

Klaus fut accueillies par Carol qui le guida dans son bureau pour parler de leur projet commun, elle congédia son personnel afin de pouvoir parler plus tranquillement.

"Bien, si j'ai bien compris ce que vous me disiez la nuit dernière, vous me proposez d'assurer la sécurité de Mystic Falls et de ses habitants."

"C'est exact." Certifia Klaus. "En contre partie je demande votre soutien et celui des membres du conseil."

Carol souri. "Ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger."

"Excellent, maintenant si vous me le permettez je vais y allez." Lui dit-il poliment.

Carol lui serra la main et Klaus sortit de l'immense demeure pour retrouver une certaine tranquillité.

**_Salle de torture_**:

Stefan commença a reprendre conscience, les vaporisations de verveines l'avait beaucoup affaiblit. Et la journée ne faisait que commencer, car même enfermé dans cette prison, Stefan sentait que le soleil s'était levé, et cela annonçait une mauvaise journée. Il était faible, mais plus important, il devait boire, il avait pensé à boire le sang de Bill mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas... Un bruit de serrure que l'on déverrouille lui annonça que Bill arriva, la porte s'ouvrit il s'avança vers lui.

"Bien, j'espère que tu a bien dormis, parce que nous allons attaquer les choses sérieuses."

"Content de voir que mon état de santé vous préoccupe." Plaisanta Stefan.

"Ne t'y attache pas trop, ça ne va pas durer."

"Pourquoi me faîtes-vous ça ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fais pour que me détestiez à ce point ?" Demanda Stefan.

"Mais je ne te déteste pas Stefan, au contraire, tu m'est sympathique, et c'est justement parce que tu m'est sympathique que je veux t'aider."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, j'ai besoin de lui. Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter ?"

"D'ici la fin de la journée, Klaus ne sera plus qu'un souvenir...Enfin pas tout à fait." Il rigolait d'une blague qui ne faisait rire que lui.

"Jamais je ne n'oublierais, vous perdez votre temps."

"Et pourquoi ?" Demanda Bill en s'agenouillant près de Stefan.

Stefan se pencha vers lui et murmura. "Parce que je l'aime." Il se redressa et Bill se leva, visiblement choqué.

"Mais comment ?"

Comment ? C'était la grande question, Stefan lui même ne connaissait pas la réponse, car l'amour ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on sait mais quelque chose que l'on ressent. Et de ce point de vue, Stefan le ressentait au plus profond de lui-même, son amour pour Klaus était indéniable.

"Je l'aime, c'est tout ce que vous saurez."

"Très bien, je connais un excellent moyen de te délier la langue." Dit Bill en se levant, il s'approcha d'une corde et tira dessus, à ce moment là, les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans la pièce et brûlèrent Stefan qui fit tout son possible pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Au bout de quelques secondes Bill referma les volets.

"Ça t'a plu ?" Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

"Allez en enfer." Rugit Stefan.

"L'enfer j'y suis déjà. Tout comme toi." Dit-il en tirant une nouvelle fois sur la corde.

**_Maison des Salvatore_**:

Klaus se trouvait devant la demeure des Salvatore, il allait enfin retrouver Stefan, il allait pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, humer son odeur enivrante, l'embrasser et oublier cette journée infernale qui touchait enfin à sa fin. Il sonna à la porte, une rose blanche à la main. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Damon, son habituel petit sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

"Tiens, tiens ! Ne serais-ce pas mon futur-beau frère ?" Plaisanta Damon.

"Ta blague ne fais rire que toi Damon, je voudrais voir Stefan alors laisse moi entrer."

Damon écarquilla les yeux à la demande de Klaus, celui-ci commença à paniquer en voyant l'air inquiet de Damon.

"Je pensais qu'il était avec toi."

"Excuse moi ?" Demanda Klaus. "Tu peux répéter ?"

"Il manque des affaires dans son armoire, son journal a disparu et il m'a envoyé un message me disant qu'il passait la nuit avec toi. Il était censé être avec toi..."

Les deux vampires n'avaient pas besoin de plus d'explications, pour eux c'était clair: Stefan avait disparu.  
>Damon fit signe à Klaus d'entrer et le guida dans le salon où les attendaient Bonnie, Elena, Alaric et Caroline.<p>

En le voyant arrivé, Bonnie se leva d'un bond. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?"

"Range tes griffes, on est pas la pour ça." Lui dit Damon.

"Pourquoi il est là ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Stefan a disparu." Avoua Klaus de but en blanc.

Cette nouvelle jeta un froid dans la pièce. Bonnie jeta un regard inquiet à Elena qui était aussi paniqué qu'elle. Caroline était inquiète et Ric pensif.

"Bonnie, Elena, allez voir Matt on sait jamais, peut être qu'il la vu, ou qu'il sait quelque chose. Caroline, va voir ta mère, demande lui de nous aider et toi Ric va voir la psychopathe Meredith, avec un peu de chance c'est elle la coupable et elle se servira de mon petit frère comme d'une banque de sang." Demanda-t-il a tout le monde.

Tous s'exécutèrent, laissant Damon et Klaus seuls. Ce dernier jeta sa rose au feux et s'assit sur le canapé avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Damon vint lui poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule avant de lui proposer un verre, que Klaus ne refusa pas.

**_Salle de torture_**:

Stefan était exténué, ces séances de tortures étaient infernales, il était fatigué, il avait soif et il avait mal. Tout ça était trop pour lui. La douleur était tellement intense que Stefan aurait préféré mourir. Mais c'était impossible, la mort aurait été une sorte de délivrance et ils avaient trop besoin de lui pour le laisser mourir.  
>Soudain Stefan entendit des voix de l'autre côtés de la porte, il reconnu la voix de Bonnie et de Bill, il se disputait.<p>

"Vous devez accélérer ! Klaus est déjà à sa recherche et à cette vitesse on aura jamais terminé à temps." S'énerva Bonnie.

"Je ne peux pas ! Il n'est pas encore prêt ! Si je prend le risque d'accélérer je peux le tuer. Et ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'on avait prévu. Retenez l'hybride un peu plus longtemps."

"Je ne peux pas ! S'il ne trouve pas Stefan il risque de mettre la ville à feux et à sang !"

"Il n'est pas prêt !" Répéta-t-il plus fermement.

"Je n'en ai rien à faire. Accélérez !" Lui ordonna-t-elle avant de partir.

Stefan commençait à reprendre confiance, Klaus commençait déjà à le chercher. Mais la mauvaise nouvelle était que maintenant Bill allait être encore plus dur, mais si c'était assez difficile d'imaginer Bill plus cruel qu'il ne l'est déjà. La porte s'ouvrit et Bill entra le regard sévère, Stefan ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et d'archer le dos à son approche, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Bill s'accroupit près de lui et lui murmura. "Je suis désolé. Mais je n'ai pas le choix." Avant de partir. Il referma la porte et prit une profonde inspiration, il actionna ensuite un levier qui vaporisa de la verveine dans toute la pièce. En moins de quelques secondes, Bill pouvait entendre les cris de panique de Stefan, cette fois-ci il ne pouvait plus le supporter, il quitta la prison et sortit. Une fois dehors il se laissa éclater en sanglots, il avait tellement honte de lui, avant il voyait Stefan comme l'éventreur, après il a apprit à le voir comme une victime de Klaus, mais quelques minutes auparavant, il avait vu Stefan, si fragile, si seul, si terrorisé, qu'on aurait dit un enfant, et soudain la terrible vérité s'imposa à lui. Il torturait un enfant !


	4. La guerre commence !

**__**_Merci à tous d'avoir été patient, je ne pourrais jamais vous dires à quel point je suis désolé de l'attente._

_Enfin, maintenant que je me suis remis sur les rails je compte bien allez jusqu'au bout de mon histoire, en attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.  
><em>

_P.S.: Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, essayez de ne pas y faire attention, je me suis dépêché de terminer ce chapitre que j'ai pas fais attentions aux fautes, mais je les corrigerais bientôt, c'est promis._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Maisons des Salvatores:<span>  
><em>**

Klaus avait tenté d'appeler Rebekah, mais elle n'avait pas décrochée. Elle passait la nuit avec Matt Donovan ! Que sa soeur a le béguin pour le jeune serveur, Klaus pouvait le comprendre, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est que dans une telle situation Rebekah ne décrochait pas.

Caroline était rentrée du Mystic et ramenait avec elle Rebekah et Matt. Alaric rentra quelques minutes après eux, ses vêtements à moitié déchirés.

"Ce n'est pas Meredith." Dit-il à bout de souffle.

"Ah oui ? Et je suppose qu'elle te l'a dit sur l'oreiller, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Répliqua Damon sarcastiquement.

"Ca suffit !" Rugit Klaus. "On a pas le temps pour vos problèmes de couple."

"On doit se focaliser sur Stefan." Répliqua Caroline.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on sait ?"

"On sait que Stefan à disparu après être resté seul à l'anniversaire du Maire." Répondit Rebekah.

"Quoi d'autre ?" Demanda Damon.

"Je l'ai laissé seul dans le jardin, il s'est peut-être éloigné de la fête et quelqu'un en a profité pour l'enlever." Proposa Klaus.

"Mais comment ? Comment ont-ils pus enlever un vampire vieux de 150 ans sans en perdre la vie ? Ou au moins se faire très mal ?" Demanda Caroline.

"Si on le prend dans ce sens, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne qui aurait pu enlever un vampire."

"Il n'y a qu'un autre vampire, une sorcière ou un loup-garou qui aurait pu faire ça." Renchérit Damon.

"Il n'y aucun autre vampire à part mes hybrides à Mystic Falls." Dit Klaus.

"Et Bonnie était au bal, je l'ai vue danser avec Matt."

"Ce serait un loup-garou alors, mais qui ?" Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir, mais un seul nom leur vint en tête.

"_Tyler !_"

**_Maison des Lockwood:_**

Klaus plaqua Tyler contre un mur, une main ferme agrippant sa gorge;

"Tu ferais mieux de parler Lockwood, aujourd'hui Klaus est de mauvaise humeur, et tu sais pourquoi."

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas où se trouve Stefan. Et même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirais pas." Cracha-t-il.

"Mauvaise réponse." Klaus saisit Tyler par le col et lui offrit un vol plané à travers la salle à manger, il chuta sur une table en verre qui se brisa sous son poids.

"Hypnotise le qu'on en finisse." S'impatienta Rebekah.

"Tu n'est vraiment pas drôle Bekah." Klaus s'approcha de Tyler, le saisit par la gorge et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et en quelques secondes, Tyler cessa de se débattre, il était à présent sous le contrôle de Klaus. "Maintenant, tu va me dire où se trouve Stefan, et peut être que je ne te tuerais pas."

"Il est là où vous ne pourrez jamais l'atteindre." Répondit-il d'une voix platonique.

"Sois plus précis !" Grogna l'hybride.

"Je n'en sais pas plus. Elle m'a juste dit qu'il se trouvait à présent là où vous ne pourrez jamais l'atteindre."

Klaus grogna de frustration et relâcha Tyler qui s'effondra sur le sol. "Venez, on a plus rien à faire ici." Ordonna-t-il.

Tyler attendit qu'ils soient tous partis avant d'ouvrir son portable et d'appeler un numéro inconnu, il y eu trois sonnerie et la personne à l'autre bout du fil répondit. "C'est Tyler, vous aviez raison, _il_ est venu me voir..." Son interlocuteur lui parla. "Non je ne lui ai rien dis, j'ai fais ce que vous m'aviez conseillé de faire: J'ai pris de la verveine et l'ai envoyé sur une fausse piste...Très bien, je serais là." Il raccrocha et sortit de la maison.

**_Maison des Salvatore:_**

Tout le monde était sur les nerfs, ils ne savaient pas comment une personne pouvait kidnappé un vampire sans laissé aucune traces derrière elle. Et plus important qui était cette "_elle_" dont Tyler avait parlé ?

"Je maintient que Lockwood a enlevé Stefan." Cela faisait vingt fois que Rebekah répétait cela, elle détestait avoir tord, et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

"Tu a tords Rebekah, admets-le." Rétorqua Klaus.

"Tu oublis que je peux dire quand quelqu'un ment."

"Rectification, tu peux dires quand Stefan ment, par tout le monde Bekah." Cela semblait avoir cloué le bec de la jeune Originelle puisqu'elle décida de lui tourner le dos et de ne plus rien dire.

"D'accord, on va se calmer et reprendre tout depuis le début. Le plus important ce n'est pas tant de savoir qui l'a enlevé, mais où il a été enlevé." Reprit calmement Ric.

"Tu te trompes, si on sait qui l'a enlevé, on pourra ensuite remonter jusqu'à elle et par la même occasion, jusqu'à Stefan." Répondit Damon.

"Si on connait l'identité de cette femme on saura où trouver Stefan, ce qu'elle lui veut et pourquoi elle l'a enlevée !" Rétorqua Alaric.

"Sa suffit vous deux !" Rugit Klaus furieusement, il était hors de lui, ces disputes de couples commençaient à le rendre malade. "Je vous rappelle qu'on est là pour Stefan ! Ton _frère_ !" Dit-il en pointant Damon du doigt. "Ton _ami_." Il désigna Ric cette fois. "Le _seul_ être qui compte plus que ma propre famille." Dit-il en ce désignant lui-même. "Donc, si vous n'êtes pas capable de penser à une autre personne qu'à vous." Il s'arrêta et désigna la porte. "La sortie est par là, je ne vous retiens pas. Rebekah, Caroline et moi on se débrouillera sans vous."

Damon et Alaric regardait l'hybride prendre place sur le canapé et ne purent s'empêcher de baisser la tête honteux.

"Il nous faut un plan Nick. Tu en a un n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda la jeune Originelle.

"Non, je n'ai pas de plan. Je ne sais pas qui l'a enlevé, ni comment, ni pourquoi, ni où. Le pire c'est qu'_elle_ n'a laissée aucune traces derrière elle."

"C'est déjà un bon départ." S'exclama Caroline, les deux Originels lui lancèrent alors un regard interrogateur. "Et bien, on a cherché des preuves, des indices, quels qu'ils soient, mais je me dis qu'au lieu de chercher ce qu'il y a, ou dans notre cas, ce qu'il pourrait y avoir. Pourquoi ne pas chercher ce qu'il n'y a pas ?" Les deux vampires lui lancèrent un regard qui voulait dire. "On ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis."

Caroline poussa un profond soupir avant de reprendre la parole. "On a passé notre temps à chercher des indices qui, visiblement, n'existe pas et qui nous aurait mener aux ravisseurs." Ils hochèrent la tête. "Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas chercher la personne qui pourrait masquer ces preuves aussi facilement ?"

Les deux Originels se regardèrent un instant avant de dire à l'unisson. "Tu pouvais pas nous le dire avant." Puis il y eu un silence et tout les esprits se mirent en ebullition.

"Le sheriff Forbes." Proposa Klaus. "Elle ne m'aime pas."

"Non, elle ne ferait pas de mal à Stefan, il m'a beaucoup aidé par le passé et ma mère lui en est reconnaissante. De plus, je discutais avec elle lorsque Stefan et toi étiez dans le jardin." Répondit Caroline.

"C'est ça ! On était tellement focalisé sur Stefan qu'on a oublié de penser clairement. On va prendre notre temps et essayer de se remémorer qui était à la fête quand Stefan a été enlevé et qui n'y était pas." S'exclama Rebekah.

Tous fermèrent les yeux et essayèrent de se remémorer la soirée. Soudain Damon eut une idée.

"Oh non ! Elle aurait quand même pas..."

"Tu a une idée Damon ?" Demanda Ric.

Damon les regarda avant de répondre. "_Elena_ !"

"**Quoi** ?" S'exclamèrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

"Je sais que c'est étrange mais...Quand Stefan et toi étiez dans le jardin, Bonnie est arrivée et...Oh merde ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?"

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" Demanda Klaus.

"C'est _elles_ ! Depuis le début, elles se sont jouées de nous. C'est elles qui ont enlevées Stefan."

"Qui _elles_ ?" Demanda Rebekah.

"Bonnie et Elena ! Juste après que vous soyez partis, Bonnie est venu chercher Elena et sont partit aux W.C. Du moins c'est ce qu'elles voulaient que je crois, mais quand elles se sont éloignées j'ai entendus très faiblement vos deux prénoms. Elle a enlevé Stefan !"

"Avec ses pouvoirs elle pouvait facilement neutraliser Stefan." Dit Ric.

"C'est évident. Le doppelganger veut Stefan pour elle toute seule. Elle demande à son amie sorcière de l'aider, elles l'enlèvent et lui font un lavage de cerveau." Proposa Rebekah.

"C'est pas bête...Caroline qu'est ce que t'en penses ?" Demanda Damon, mais Caroline était comme tétanisée.

"Caroline ?" L'appela Ric.

"Je savais que c'était elles, elles me l'avaient dit." Tout le monde la regarda avec de grands yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" Demanda Klaus.

"Juste après ma petite conversation avec Stefan, quelques heures avant le bal. Je suis aller voir Bonnie et Elena, et je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de leur dire que vous aviez eu une liaison dans les années 20. Et la, quand elles l'ont su, elles ont dis qu'elles devaient empêcher ça, par n'importe qu'elle moyen, je crois qu'elle parlait de faire oublié à Stefan que tu existais." Dit-elle en regardant Klaus.

"C'est impossible de lui faire oublié jusqu'à ton existence Nick !" Demanda Rebekah à son frère. Mais celui-ci semblait déconnecter de la réalité à présent. "Nick ?"

"C'est tout à fait possible, surtout pour une sorcière doter du pouvoir de 100 sorcières mortes..." Il regarda sa sœur. "Je crois qu'on a trouvé où se trouve Stefan, qui l'a enlevé et pourquoi."

**_Salle de torture:_**

Stefan sentait sa volonté fondre comme neige au soleil, il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était retenu captif, la notion du temps lui était lointaine à présent, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ses os, sa chair, son cœur, son âme... Tout son être brûlait à cause du soleil, et de l'absence d'un homme blond au regard océan qui hantait ses pensées. Ne pas pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce magnifique visage était plus ravageur que les rayons du soleil. Parfois, quand la douleur était moins pesante, son nom remonter à la surface, pour quelques minutes. Mais quand la douleur se faisait intense, son nom coulait dans l'abysse insondable de son âme...  
>Un bruit de serrure l'alerta de la visite de son bourreau, il ferma les yeux et courba dos, encore. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit le père de Caroline, Bonnie et Elena.<p>

"Si tu est venus pour me cracher au visage et bien fait le ! Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que te supplies de me laisser partir." Dit Stefan d'une faible voix.

"Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça Stefan." Répondit Bonnie. "Tu est prêt !"

"Prêt pour quoi ?"

"Pour la dernière phase de notre plan. Il est temps pour toi d'oublier Klaus." Sourit-elle en se rapprochant de Stefan.

_Klaus_ ! Ce simple nom fit jaillir un tas de souvenir ensevelis dans la mémoire de Stefan...Du mois, avant de l'oublier définitivement.

**_Maison abandonnée:_**

"Alors c'est ici qu'on est censé trouver Stefan ?" Demanda Ric.

"Exactement, mais puisqu'on ne peut pas rentrer, Blondie et toi vous allez le faire." Répondit Damon.

"Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'ils nous laisseront entrer plus que vous ?"

"Disons que les sorcières nous aiment pas trop." Dit-il se massant la nuque, l'air tendu.

"Bien. Allons-y." Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Ils y entrèrent sans trop de difficulté, mais il régnait dans cette maison, une atmosphère morbide, certes 100 sorcières étaient mortes ici, mais il y avait plus que ça.

"Ric stop !" S'écria Caroline.

"Quoi ?"

"On est pas tout seul."

"Quelle perspicacité !" S'écria Ric.

"Quoi ?"

Ric se mit à pouffer et sortit un pieu de sa veste. "Surprise !"

"Ric, c'est vraiment pas drôle, arrête ça."

"Tellement naïve que cela en est presque pitoyable."

Soudain, Caroline comprit.

"Tu n'a jamais eu l'intention de nous aidé à retrouver Stefan !"

"Pas du tout, je n'ai pas participé à son enlèvement, par contre, cet enlèvement tombe à point nommer, puisque je vais pouvoir débarrasser cette ville des vampires."

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?"

"Tu te souviens sûrement de la petite soirée d'il y a deux ans, où nous avons perdus notre bien aimé Maire Lockwood ?" Elle hocha la tête. "Et bien, cette nuit là, les membres du conseils ont cherché à exterminé tous les vampires de leur ville. Seulement problème c'est qu'ils ne les ont pas tous éliminés, il en restait quelques-un. Bien incrusté."

"Damon, Stefan, Katherine et moi."

"Exactement, seulement, Damon fait partit du conseil et tu est la fille du sheriff, donc la question sur votre execution était délicate. Mais quand ils ont su ce qui était arrivé à Isobel, ils m'ont demandé de les aidés à vous éradiquer. Au départ j'ai refusé, je ne voulais pas laisser ma colère prendre le dessus sur tout le reste, mais elle a su me convaincre."

"Qui ça _elle_ ?"

"Bonnie."

"Et maintenant ? Que ce passe-t-il ?"

"Maintenant je te tus."

"Je suis un vampire Ric, tu n'a aucunes chances contre moi, sois réaliste, je peux t'avoir en une fraction de seconde.

"C'est pour ça que j'ai appelé quelqu'un."

"Bonjour Caroline." Caroline se retourna pour identifier la voix...

"Tyler ?"

"Bien, c'est quand tu veux prof !" Dit-elle à Ric. Celui-ci se prépara avant de se jeter à l'assaut.

A l'extérieur, les trois vampires attendaient, ils n'entendirent rien, absolument rien, seulement le souffle du vent. Mais c'était tout à fait normal, les sorçières ne voulaient pas qu'ils les entendent.

"On va attendre combien de temps comme ça ?" Demanda Damon.

"Le temps que ta copine se fasse couper en rondelle." Répondit une voix derrière Damon, celui-ci se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle...C'était impossible !

"Je t'ai tué."

"C'est exact, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour me venger."

"Lexi !" Soupira Damon. "Tu est folle de venir ici toute seule, je te signale qu'il y adeux Originels à côtés de moi qui ne sont vraiment pas content."

"Oh mais je ne suis pas venus seule moi non plus, rassure toi." Elle siffla et l'instant d'après deux hommes prirent place à ses côtés.

"C'est qui ces guignols ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je vous présente Kol et Finn. Mes frères." Répondit un voix que Damon ne connaissait que trop bien.

"Super ! Pour compléter nos retrouvailles il ne nous manquait plus que toi." Il se retourna pour faire face au nouvel intrus. "Elijah !"

"Tu n'hésites pas à ramener nos frères pour te venger. Que d'Originalité Elijah." S'exclama Klaus ce qui fit pouffer Rebekah. "Originalité, j'ai compris le jeu de mot !" Quand elle vit le regard froid de son frère elle se tu.

"A vrai dire, j'ai amené quelqu'un d'autre, une personne qui désire se venger de toi personnellement." Dit-il en tendant la main et en pointant une femme derrière eux.

Klaus se retourna et pouffa. "Sérieusement ? Katerina ?"

"Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Klaus !"

Damon regarda autour de lui, ils étaient encerclé. "Bien, pendant qu'on y est, tu n'a personnes d'autres à nous envoyer, histoire d'éviter les mauvaises surprises ?"

"Peut-être moi." Annonça une voix féminine.

Damon se retourna, étudia la nouvelle arrivante et gémit. "Bon sang, c'est quoi cette manie de ramener les mort à la vie."

"Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Damon !"

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi...Isobel."

"C'est ici que tout finit Klaus." Dit Elijah en refermant le cercle.

**_Salle de torture:_**

"Bonnie dépêche toi ! On est pas sûr que que notre plan fonctionne."

"Ne t'en fais pas Elena, Elijah et les autres n'ont pas pour ordre de tuer Klaus, juste de le ralentir. Ils nous donneront suffisamment de temps pour que je vide la tête de Stefan...Au sens figuré, j'entends."

Stefan était de plus en plus faible, il sentait son esprit dériver déjà, seul son nom lui permettait de tenir, il devait tenir, résister et lutter contre Bonnie. Mais en avait-il réellement la force ?


	5. Possession

_Voila, je suis désolé si ça a prit un peu de temps mais voila mon 5ème chapitre, j'ai du me battre avec ma sœur pour qu'elle me laisse publier mon chapitre à partir de son ordi ^^ sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Salle de torture:<span>_**

Stefan était toujours prisonnier de cet enfer dans lequel Bonnie s'était fait un plaisir de le pousser, mais plus pour très longtemps. En effet, la jeune sorcière avait dispersée des bougies un peu partout dans la petite pièce, s'était assise en tailleur et commença à réciter une incantation latine. Stefan n'avait pas besoin de connaitre le latin pour savoir qu'elle préparait son sort pour lui effacer la mémoire. Il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose: Attendre. Attendre que Bonnie est finit son incantation. Attendre qu'elle lui efface la mémoire...Attendre sa chute.

Soudain les bougies s'enflammèrent avant de s'éteindre d'un coup, Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et Stefan hoqueta de surprise en voyant que les yeux de la sorcière étaient entièrement blanc. Elle se leva et se rapprocha du vampire. Elle leva une main et il vit des particules blanches flotter autour de celle-ci. Puis les petites particules blanches s'insinuèrent dans son crâne. Il tenta de lutter contre la magie mais elle était beaucoup trop forte. Lorsque les dernières particules de magie s'étaient insinuées dans son crane, il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il était désorienté, on aurait dit un enfant perdu en pleine forêt.

"Bon retour parmi nous Stefan." S'exclama Bonnie.

"Bonnie ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis enchainé ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aussi faim ? Où est Elena ?"

"Toutes tes questions trouveront des réponses, mais avant tu dois te nourrir." Lui dit-elle en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour le libérer, elle désigna ensuite des poches de sang et il se jeta dessus. Une fois les poches de sang complètement vides, le visage de Stefan retrouva une teinte à peut prêt normale. Il se tourna ensuite vers Bonnie pour plus d'explication.

"Klaus t'a fait un lavage de cerveau, il a fait en sorte que tu oublis Elena et que tu lui obéisses au doigt et à l'œil." Mentit-elle.

"Quoi ? Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Il n'a aucun pouvoir !"

"Lui non, mais sa sorcière oui."

"Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir forcée à me libérer de son emprise ?"

"Alaric l'a accidentellement tué parce qu'elle menaçait Elena."

"Et où est-elle ?"

"Dehors, elle nous attend."

"Et Damon ?"

"Damon..." Mince, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il pose la question. "Damon est...Il est sous l'emprise de Klaus également." Elle tenta de prendre un ton abattu pour rendre son alibi crédible mais Stefan vit qu'elle feignait.

"Arrête Bonnie, je sais que tu n'a jamais aimés Damon mais ce n'est pas une raison de feindre d'être triste qu'il soit avec Klaus."

"Très bien, mais je dois te prévenir, maintenant que nous t'avons avec nous, nous pouvons détruire Klaus. Nous savons que s'il t'a ensorcelé s'était parce que vous aviez un passé commun, il ne peut pas te tuer, il ne le veut pas. Mais toi tu peux le tuer. Pour Elena."

"Pour Elena."

Bonnie sourit et emmena Stefan à l'extérieur. Où Elena les attendait. Lorsqu'elle vit Stefan, elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa, Stefan lui rendit timidement son baiser, tout ça allait beaucoup trop vite.

"Tu est de retour." S'extasia Elena.

"Pas comme Damon."

"Damon ?" Elena n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

"Bonnie m'a tout dit Elena, la sorcière de Klaus qui m'a envoutée et qui a envoutée Damon également. Maintenant si tu le veux bien j'aimerais allez sauver mon frère."

"Donnez moi la main." Ordonna Bonnie.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Stefan.

"Bonnie à apprit un tour super cool en ton absence."

"Grâce à mes ancêtres, elles m'ont dévoilés un petit secret, ça demande pas mal d'énergie, surtout quand on voyage en groupe mais c'est vachement amusant."

Stefan regarda Bonnie et Elena, quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne savait pas quoi mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait.

"Stefan, dépêches toi." Lui demanda Elena.

Il hésita mais prit finalement la main de Bonnie et d'Elena, la sorcière ferma les yeux, se concentra et ils s'éclipsèrent.

**_Maison abandonnée:_**

Caroline fit un vol planée à travers ce qui ressemblait à un salon, elle finit sa chute contre une vieille armoire qui s'effondra sur elle, mais la jeune blonde se releva et fit volte face. "Si tu crois que tu m'a battus Tyler, tu te trompes, hybride ou pas, je vais te botter le cul !"

Tyler pouffa. "Tu n'a aucune chances contre moi Caroline, alors pourquoi t'entêter ?"

"Parce que Stefan à besoin de moi."

"Non ! Il doit oublier Klaus, il retombe amoureux d'Elena, ils vivent heureux, le méchant meurent, je ne suis plus sous son emprise, tout le monde est content, bla bla bla..."

"Et toi Ric ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes la dedans ?" Demanda-t-elle au prof d'histoire.

"Ma vengeance, contre vous tous !"

"Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'on était ami."

"Non, vous pensiez qu'on était amis juste parce que j'avais baissé ma garde, mais en réalité, je n'ai jamais abandonné l'idée de vengeance. Vous m'avez tout pris. D'abord Isobel, je sais qu'elle m'a trahit pour devenir un vampire, mais c'est a cause de vous qu'elle m'a quittée, bande de créature pathétique. Vous m'avez pris Isobel, et après il y a eu Jenna...Vous m'avez pris les deux femmes qui comptait le plus pour moi, et ça je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais."

**_Dehors:_**

"C'est ridicule Elijah, je suis un hybride, tu ne peux pas me tuer." Lui dit Klaus.

"Qui a dit que notre but était de te tuer ?" Klaus regarda son frère incrédule.

"Tu as dis, c'est ici que tout s'arrête."

"Et tu a tout de suite cru que je voulais te tuer."

"Mais alors qu'est-ce que..." Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que trois personnes apparurent non loin d'eux. C'était Bonnie et Elena, accompagnée de Stefan. A la vue de son amant Klaus sourit et tenta de s'approcher d'eux, mais Stefan clapa Elena derrière pour la protéger. Quand il vit ça, le sourire de Klaus se fana, il arrivait trop tard, la sorcière avait déjà ensorcelé Stefan.

"Stef, un conseil, écartes toi d'elles ça vaut mieux." Lui conseilla Damon.

Stefan observa son frère et n'y comprenait rien, il avait l'air en pleine possession de ses capacités. Du moins, autant qu'il le pouvait.

"Je sais ce qu'il t'a fais Damon, viens avec nous, Bonnie pourra te guérir."

"Mais me guérir de quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles Stefan ?"

"Bonnie m'a dit que la sorcière de Klaus t'avais envouté pour que tu lui obéisses, je t'en prie Damon reviens à la raison."

"Oh non, tu lui à déjà effacé la mémoire...Stefan, écoute moi, je ne suis pas sous l'emprise de Klaus, au contraire je suis avec lui de mon plein gré."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que cette pourriture de sorcière..." Il ne put terminer sa phrase, Bonnie provoqua un anévrisme chez Damon ce qui le fit hurler de douleur.

Stefan se tourna vers la sorcière. "Bonnie, s'il te plaît arrête."

"Non."

"Tu vois Stefan ? Tu vois ce qu'elle fait ? Bonnie t'a kidnappée, elle t'a sans doute torturée et elle t'a effacée la mémoire pour que tu m'oublies." Lui avoua Klaus.

"Quoi ? Mais je...Non, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Stefan commençait à avoir mal au crane

"Stefan souviens toi, tu peux le faire, sa magie est puissante, mais ta volonté l'est encore plus." Lui dit Rebekah.

Soudain des petites particules rouges sortirent du crane de Stefan, ce dernier avait des flash, il se remémorait son passé avec Klaus, son amitié avec Klaus... Son amour pour Klaus. Les petites particules s'effondrèrent et Stefan se releva. Il regarda partout autour de lui, toujours aussi désorienté.

Bonnie furieuse, libéra Damon de son emprise et s'éclipsa, tout le monde regarda aux alentours pour voir où elle réapparaitrait quand soudain, elle apparut devant Stefan, sans que celui-ci puisse réagir, elle plaqua sa main contre sa gorge et libéra son nouveau pouvoir.  
>L'iris de Bonnie devint entièrement noir dans un bruit de tonnerre, ensuite, se fut ensuite les yeux de Stefan qui s'assombrirent, comme si une tache d'encre s'insinuait dans ses yeux, pour disparaitre dans ses iris. Enfin, le jeune vampire tomba à genoux et releva la tête vers Bonnie.<p>

"Ordonnes et j'obéis Inquisitrice."

"Tus Klaus." Ordonna-t-elle.

Stefan tourna la tête vers l'hybride, se leva et le fixa, ses canines poussèrent et ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang, il était prêt à attaquer.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais que ce chapitre est assez court mais je préfère laisser durer le suspens. Alors d'après vous, que va-t-il arriver à Klefan ? Et Alaric aura-t-il sa vengeance, n'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous pensez et à me faire des suggestions, je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions.<em>


	6. Sorcellerie

_Voila mon sixième chapitre, pour mes fidèles lecteurs, qui me mettent des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose vous à gêné ou si vous avez aimé._

* * *

><p>Stefan était prêt à attaquer, sa maitresse lui avait ordonné de tuer Klaus, il devait le faire. Ses yeux s'éjectèrent de sang, il fléchit les génoux, sortit ses canines et se tint prêt à l'assault.<p>

"Stefan c'est ridicule ! Tu ne va quand même pas faire ce qu'elle te demande ?" Demanda un Klaus impuissant. "Stefan je t'en supplie reprend toi, c'est moi, Klaus, je sais que je t'ai fais du mal mais c'est moi. Tu ne veux pas me tuer."

Stefan secoua la tête, même sous l'emprise de ce sort, les mots de l'hybride résonnèrent dans son esprit. "Tais-toi !" Rugit-il. "Et prépares toi à mourir."

"Stefan tu ne peux pas me tuer. Tu est trop jeune, et je refuse de te tuer."

Stefan, avec sa vitesse de vampire, apparut devant Klaus. "Dommage parce que je ne te retournerais pas la faveur." Puis il lui flanqua un coup de poing en plein visage et offrit à l'hybride un vol plané à travers le grand terrain, il finit sa chute contre un arbre et se releva difficilement. "Ça, ça fait mal."

Sans un mot Rebekah passa derrière Stefan agrippa par le col, mais le jeune vampire se libéra de l'emprise de la grande blonde passa derrière elle et lui asséna un coup de coude sur la nuque et la jeune Originelle s'effondra sur le sol, et sans un mot, Kol fonça sur Stefan, mais ce dernier l'avait vu venir, il le balança sur ses épaules et le jeta violemment sur son frère.

"Bonnie, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que lui a tu fais ?" Demanda Elijah.

"Ça mon cher Elijah, c'est un secret de famille." Lui répondit-elle en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

"Tu nous avais promis qu'il n'y aurait aucun blessé, que tu nous aiderais à tuer Klaus."

"J'ai peut-être un peu mentis...La vérité c'est que j'ai juré sur la tombe de mes ancêtres que je débarrasserais cette ville de tous ses vampires, et c'est ce que je comptes faire."

"Vous pressez pas pour nous aider mes amis fantôme." Dit Damon. Mais à ses mots, tous les fantômes disparurent, tous sauf un. Celui de Lexi.

"Bonnie, cesse cette folie ! Tu m'a promis que tu sauverais Stefan, pas que tu le contrôlerais."

"Je ne peux pas, je suis chargé d'une mission."

"N'essaies pas de la raisonner, son pouvoir lui est monté à la tête." Dit Elijah.

Lexi tenta de s'approcher de Bonnie mais Stefan s'interposa. "Tu ne m'arrêteras pas Stefan." Ce dernier ricana et se jeta sur Lexi, mais ce fut comme s'il se jetait dans le vide, il passa à travers le corps de Lexi et s'écrasa sur le sol. En voyant son "esclave" en détresse, Bonnie lança une boule de feu sur Lexi, mais ce fut inefficace, la boule traversa le corps du fantôme et percuta Stefan qui fut projeter en arrière.

"Aussi puissante sois tu Bonnie, tu n'a aucun contrôle sur les morts."

Bonnie avait l'air furieuse, elle s'éclipsa, mais sans Stefan.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ?" Demanda Rebekah.

"Quelle question ! On le prend avec nous !" S'exclama Damon.

"Attendez ! Où est Caroline ?" Demanda Klaus.

**_Dans la maison abandonnée:_**

Caroline traversa le mur du salon, son combat avec Tyler n'en finissait plus, il était peut-être un hybride, mais elle était plus furieuse. Cependant, elle eut du mal à se relever, et il en profita pour lui sauter dessus, en plaquant une main contre sa gorge.

"Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si tu nous avais rejoins." Riait Tyler.

Caroline lui cracha au visage et le jeune hybride s'apprêta à la mordre quand une main ferme lui agrippa la nuque et le redressa. C'était Klaus, Damon arriva derrière et aida la blonde à se relever. "La prochaine fois, tu iras dans la maison abandonnée pendant que je reste dehors."

"Nous aussi on aurait préféré être dans la vieille baraque crois moi." Plaisanta Damon.

"Est-ce que vous avez Stefan ?" Damon hocha la tête et Caroline poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de lui ?" Demanda Caroline en désignant Tyler...Qui avait disparu. Elle regarda partout quand soudain, elle entendit une lame s'abattre sur quelque chose, puis la tête de Tyler rouler sur le sol. "Je crois que je le préfère comme ça." Pouffa la blonde.

"Moi aussi."

"Où est Alaric ?"

"Oh, il a du s'échapper." Répondit Damon évasivement.

Ils sortirent de la maison, la tête de Tyler continua à rouler jusqu'à heurter un corps, le corps du professeur d'histoire, mort...Sans sa bague.

**_Maison des Salvatores_**:

En entrant chez lui, Damon trouva une femme dans son salon. Une afro-américaine, les cheveux blancs, qu'il ne reconnu pas.

"C'est très gentil de te joindre à nous...Gloria." La salua Klaus.

"Je n'ai pas pu me refuser de venir, il y a tellement d'énergie négative dans cette ville que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir jeter un coup d'œil."

"J'espère que tu apprécies ce que tu vois."

"Pas le moins du monde, cette ville est encore plus maléfique que toi, et je pèse mes mots. Tous les habitants de ce village ont une dent contre les vampires."

"A ce stade c'est plus une dent mais le dentier." Plaisanta Damon.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?" Demanda Gloria en désignant un Stefan inconscient.

"Victime d'une sorcière." Répondit l'ainé des Salvatore.

"Une sorcière avec le pouvoir de 100 sorcières mortes." Précisa Rebekah.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais Nicklaus ?" Demanda la sorcière.

"Je n'ai rien fais pour une fois, c'est cette sorcière qui s'est lancée dans une chasse aux vampires."

"Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi cette sorcière a en elle le pouvoir de 100 sorcières mortes ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, la magie c'est pas mon rayon c'est le tiens, alors si tu est venus nous aider fais le, sinon va t'en, on a assez de problème comme ça."

"Je vais vous aidez, mais il faut commencer par la sorcière."

"Et Stefan ?" Demanda Caroline.

"Enfermez le quelque part, je m'en occuperais plus tard, nous devons d'abord trouver un moyen de neutraliser la sorcière."

"Une idée grand mère ?" Demanda Damon.

"Fais attention à toi Salvatore, je suis peut-être morte, mais j'ai toujours mes pouvoirs."

"Suis mon conseil, ne l'énerve pas." Lui conseilla Rebekah.

"Bien, le pouvoir de 100 sorcières mortes...100 sorcières mortes visiblement très en colère contre les vampires."

"Comment est ce que tu peux l'affirmer ?"

"Parce que ces 100 sorcières n'auraient jamais confiées leurs pouvoirs à cette simple sorcière si elles ne partageaient pas un but précis."

"De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de faire un plan, elle est invincible. Regarde ce qu'elle a fait à Stefan." Répliqua Damon.

"Pour commencer fais ce que je te dis et va l'enfermer."

"Bien m'dame." Damon emmena son frère dans la cave, accompagné de Caroline.

"Elle à forcément un point faible." Grommela Klaus.

"Comme tout le monde elle a un point faible. Reste à trouver qui."

"Je te demande pardon ?" Demanda l'hybride. "Pourquoi qui ?"

"Voyons Nick, tu sais bien que les pouvoirs d'une sorcière sont régis par ses sentiments." Lui expliqua Rebekah.

"Une personne a été le déclencheur de sa haine envers les vampires." Enchaina Gloria.

"Elle se nourrit du pouvoir de ces 100 sorcières mais c'est elle l'instrument de leur pouvoir."

"Si on trouve sa faiblesse, on peut la débarrasser de ce surplus de pouvoir."

"Exactement."

"Génial !" S'exclama Klaus qui n'avait rien comprit de l'explication de sa sœur et de Gloria. "Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire en gros ?"

"Ça veut dire qu'on doit trouver une personne et qu'on s'en serve contre Bonnie." Lui expliqua Rebekah.

"C'est aussi simple que ça ?"

"Bien sûr que non, cette personne a été le déclencheur de sa colère envers les vampires. Mais qui ?"

"Les Salvatore." Répondit l'hybride.

"C'est eux qui ont mis la sorcière en colère."

"Non c'est quelqu'un d'autre." Le contredit Gloria.

"Comment tu peux en être sûre."

"Parce qu'ils sont à l'origine d'une colère différente. Si tu lui envois les Salvatore, elle les tueras en quelques secondes."

"Alors qui ?" Rugit Klaus a bout de patience.

"Je pense pouvoir vous aidez." Survint une voix près de la porte d'entrée.

Tout le monde se retourna et vit Elena. Klaus ne se fit pas prier, il se déplaça jusqu'à Elena, l'attrapa par la gorge et la souleva de terre, mais Rebekah vint la libérer de son emprise.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"Ne sois pas aussi stupide Nick, elle est venu nous aider, tu la tueras après si tu veux mais pour l'instant laisse la nous aider."

Klaus bouillait de rage mais se contint, il alla s'assoir sur le canapé, histoire de s'éloigner le plus possible de la source de sa colère.

"Qu'est ce que tu a pour nous ?" Lui demanda Rebekah.

"Je crois que je sais qui pourrais arrêter Bonnie. Vous cherchez la personne qui l'a fait hair les vampires...Je sais qui s'est."

"Qui ?" Demanda Gloria.

"Sa grand-mère. La femme qui l'a élevée au lieu de sa mère. Elle est morte il y a deux ans en sauvant Stefan du tombeau d'où il était prisonnier."

"Voila le déclencheur, c'est encore mieux si elle est décédée. Aussi puissante soit-elle, Bonnie n'a aucun contrôle sur les morts, et seul sa grand-mère peut apaiser son esprit en colère."

"Elle ne va pas réaparaitre sur commande. Elena, tu étais la plus proche d'elle a part Bonnie, va avec Damon dehors et cherche son esprit."

Elena hocha la tête mais Damon lui, qui était revenu de la cave afficha un regard haineux. "Dépechons nous alors, et t'a pas intérêt a trainer la patte Elena."

"Damon, elle est sans doute notre seul chance de pouvoir arrêté Bonnie. Il ne doit rien lui arriver." Le prévint Rebekah.

"Bien chef." Répondit-il amèrement.

**_Dans la rue:_**

Elena et Damon marchait dans la rue sombre, peu éclairée par le peu de réverbères présent.

"Je sais que tu me détestes Damon." Dit Elena en brisant le silence.

"Oh mais je ne te déteste pas Elena. Je te hais." Répondit-il. "Tout ça pour retrouver un amour que tu as perdus depuis trop longtemps."

"Je sais, j'ai été stupide."

"Pas besoin de le préciser, tes actes parlent d'eux même."

"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris."

"Je vais te dire ce qui t'a pris. Tu à enlevés mon frère, tu l'a torturés, tu lui a effacés la mémoire, et ta copine en a fait son pantin. Tout ce qui nous arrive est entièrement de ta faute ! Si tu ne t'étais pas mêlés de leur histoire, Stefan et Klaus seraient sûrement à Rome en train de faire l'amour dans une chambre d'hôtel et à se dorer au soleil. Tu a tout gâchés Elena."

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire...Après le bal, Klaus voulait que Stefan parte avec lui, il voulait que mon frère découvre le monde avec lui. Leur première destination était Rome. Ils y seraient sûrement si tu t'étais mêlés de tes affaires. Non mais tu t'attendais à quoi ? Stefan est un vampire, et toi une humaine. Ce qui fait que pendant que tu vieilliras tranquillement, Stefan lui ne prendras pas une rides."

"Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire ?"

"Que tu n'aurais jamais du tomber amoureuse de lui. Il est mort, toi non. Il est immortel, toi non. C'est un vampire, toi non. Votre relation était vouée à l'échec depuis le début mais ça t'étais trop stupide pour le voir ! Mon frère lui, avait une chance avec Klaus, même si je n'approuve pas son choix, ils sont pareils, et je sais que Klaus s'occupera bien de lui, qu'il lui donnera tout ce dont il a besoin et qu'il ne lui nuira jamais."

"Mais moi non plus."

"Vraiment ? Dans ce cas explique moi comment Stefan est devenu la marionnette de ta meilleure amie ?" Aucune réponse. "C'est bien ce que je pensais."

Damon s'éloigna et laissa Elena toute seule. Celle-ci se prit la tête entre les mains, elle poussa un long soupir avant de se remettre en route et de rattraper Damon, mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut face à face avec le fantôme de la grand-mère de Bonnie.

"Je crois que tu me cherchais Elena." Dit-elle sobrement.

"Oui, j'ai besoin de vous pour sauver Bonnie." Dit-elle presque essoufflée.

"Oh, mais tu n'a pas besoin de moi."

"Bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes la seule qu'elle écoutera. Vous pouvez la raisonner."

"Entre nous, tu sais que la personne la plus à même de la raisonner c'est ton frère."

"Jeremy ?" Elle hocha la tête. "Non, je ne veux pas que Jeremy voit Bonnie comme ça. Elle pourrait le tuer."

"Tu sais que c'est faux. Bonnie tient trop à Jeremy pour le tuer. J'ai déjà vu une sorcière avoir autant de pouvoir à mon époque. Elle était si puissante que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêtée, mais il y avait une personne qui pouvait l'arrêter. Cette personne était celle qu'elle chérissait le plus, et inconsciemment, alors même qu'elle utilisait tous ses pouvoirs contre lui, sa magie n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Parce qu'elle tenait trop à lui et qu'une part d'elle même empêchait sa magie de le tuer."

"Et aujourd'hui cette personne c'est vous, alors je vous en prie, venez avec moi et sauvez la !" L'implora pitoyablement Elena.

"Je ne peux pas, la bonne personne dans notre cas, c'est ton frère. Ne cherche pas plus loin. Ton frère la sauvera, personne d'autre ne le peut."

"Je ne vous crois pas. Gloria nous a dit de vous chercher parce que c'est votre mort qui a alimenter sa haine envers les vampires."

"Ce qui est totalement faux. Chercher la cause de sa colère ne la mettrait que plus en colère. Il faut chercher au contraire la personne capable d'apaiser cette colère."

"Vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner encore une fois."

"Mais je ne l'abandonne pas, je serais toujours auprès d'elle. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Maintenant, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Jeremy est la clé." Dit-elle avant de disparaitre.

"Non attendez !" Cria-t-elle désespérément. Mais elle était déjà partie. A ce moment Damon revint vers elle. "Bon qu'est-ce que tu fais tu dors ou quoi ?"

* * *

><p><em>Bon ? Pas bon ? Mauvais ? N'hésitez pas à être franc.<em>

_Mais que va-t-il se passer pour Stefan ? Et Bonnie, parviendra-t-elle à être sauver ?_

_Si vous avez des suggestions pour les prochains chapitres n'hesitez pas je prendrais votre avis en considération._


	7. Revenants

"Je l'ai vu."

"Qui ?" Demanda Damon.

"La grand mère de Bonnie."

"Bien, et pourquoi elle n'est pas restée ?" Demanda-t-il impatiemment.

"Parce que ce n'est pas elle qui pourra nous aider."

"Alors c'est qui ?"

Elena prit une grande inspiration et regarda Damon dans les yeux. "C'est Jeremy."

Damon cligna trois fois des yeux, il digéra l'information et répéta bêtement. "Jeremy ?" Elena hocha la tête. "Et par hasard tu ne saurais pas où il se trouve ?"

"Non. Il n'est pas à la maison, ni chez Tyler, ni chez Bonnie évidemment..." Elle s'arrêta deux secondes, elle pensa trouver la solution. "Je crois que je sais où il se trouve."

"Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous."

**_Maison de Matt:_**

Damon et Elena arrivèrent devant la maison du jeune homme. Elena n'entendait rien, mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Damon, il pouvait entendre du bruit à l'intérieur. Mais il n'arrivait pas à identifier quel genre de bruit. Ils entrèrent par la porte d'entrée qui était ouverte, et se dirigèrent en haut, vers la chambre de Matt, quand Elena ouvrit la porte, elle surprit Jeremy et Matt dans le lit de ce dernier, nus et dans une position embarrassante et pourtant très confortable pour eux.

"Elena !" Rugit son frère. "C'est pas vrai, on t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?"

Elena se couvrit les yeux avec sa main. "Je suis désolé Jeremy mais c'est très urgent."

"Je l'espère sinon ça va barder pour toi."

Personne ne bougea, et Jeremy grogna. "Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes, le temps que je m'habille ?"

"Bien sûr, je t'attend...Dehors." Répondit-elle en sortant avec Damon.

Une fois dehors, elle pointa un doigt furieux sur le vieux vampire. "Tu savais ce qu'ils faisaient à l'intérieur, et tu m'as laissés rentrer ?"

"Ah bon je le savais ? Peut-être, je suis dur de la feuille dernièrement." Se moqua-t-il.

"Tu va m'en vouloir longtemps comme ça ?"

"Oui très longtemps. Vois-tu, j'ai toute l'éternité devant moi." Dit-il en redescendant. Elena hésita mais finit par le suivre.

Dans la chambre de Matt, Jeremy terminait de s'habiller sous le regard inquiet de son amant.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Demanda Jeremy en prenant place près de lui.

"Je m'inquiète pour toi. Elena qui débarque avec Damon pour une affaire importante, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Elena doit encore faire sa petite crise existentielle depuis que Stefan l'a quitté. Je n'en n'aurais pas pour très longtemps." Jeremy ponctua son argumentation par un rapide baiser avant de se lever et de rejoindre Elena et Damon en bas.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu me déranges au beau milieu de la nuit ?" Demanda Jeremy de but en blanc.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Incroyable ! Elena Gilbert a besoin de mon aide. Moi, son petit frère, à qui elle a bien faillie faire quitter la ville pour "sa sécurité" entre guillemet."

"S'il te plait Jeremy."

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?"

"J'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es le seul personne à pouvoir sauver Bonnie."

Le visage de Jeremy montre soudainement son inquiétude pour la sorcière. "Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?"

"Elle a en quelque sorte absorbée le pouvoir de 100 sorcières mortes, et maintenant ce surplus de pouvoir est en train de lui monter à la tête et elle s'est lancée dans une vendetta contre les vampires."

"Cool, et pourquoi je devrais intervenir ? Après tout, c'est ce que tu souhaitais, être débarrassée des vampires. Si ce n'est plus ce que tu veux c'est ce que moi je veux."

"S'il te plait Jeremy !" Supplia Elena. "J'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Et de quel droit oses-tu venir ici et me supplier de t'aider ? Depuis quand je suis devenu ton petit chien obéissant ?" La voix de Jeremy trahissait son indéniable colère envers sa sœur. "Non Elena, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, je te rappelle que c'est à cause de toi que papa, maman, tante Jenna, Ric, Anna et Vicky sont morts. Toi et tes vampires vous m'avez pris les seules personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi. Alors quel que soit ton problème, tu le géreras sans moi. C'est finis, je ne veux plus te voir, ni toi, ni tes copains vampires."

Jeremy tourna le dos à sa soeur et remonta rejoindre Matt. Elena, au bord des larmes, se tourna vers Damon. "Et toi tu restes la sans rien dires ? Tu ne peux pas le rattraper ?"

"Pourquoi ? Il a raison, toutes les merdes qui sont arrivés dans cette ville, c'est à cause de toi. Toi et tes ancêtres, vous êtes maudites, vous apportez la mort et la destruction partout où vous allez."

Damon sortit, Elena suivit, le cœur lourd, les yeux embués de larmes.

Dans la chambre de Matt, Jeremy s'était réfugié dans les bras de son amant qui le berçait tendrement contre lui.

"Tu veux m'en parler ?" Lui demanda Matt.

"A quoi bon ? Tu à sûrement tout entendu."

"Évidemment, mais ça t'aiderais peut-être de m'en parler."

"Elle est culottée ! Oser venir ici et me demander son aide après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait, sois disant pour me protéger."

"C'est pourtant la vérité, aussi dure soit-elle à entendre, elle ne faisait tout ça que dans l'unique but de te protéger."

"Et pendant ce temps qui protégeait Anna ? Ou Vicky ? Ou Jenna ? Ou Alaric ? Personne ! Il n'y en avait que pour Stefan et son Damon !"

"Ne dis pas ça. Elle tenait à Jenna et Ric aussi, seulement tu es son frère."

"Peu importe ! Je refuse de l'aider."

"Dans ce cas, si tu ne le fais pas pour elle, fais le pour Bonnie...Elle à l'air en grand danger, et Elena a la certitude que tu peux tout arranger."

"Mais pourquoi moi ?"

"Tu as été très proche d'elle, vous êtes même sortis ensemble. Peut-être que c'est en souvenir de cet amour que Bonnie acceptera de t'écouter."

"Peut-être."

"Qui ne tente rien à rien... Mais au fond, tu sais comme moi que Bonnie tient toujours beaucoup à toi. Elle te gardera toujours dans un petit coin secret de son cœur."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça me rapporte ?"

"Une sécurité. Dis toi qu'en souvenir de cet amour, Bonnie ne te feras aucun mal."

"C'est pourtant moi qui lui ai brisé le cœur."

"Vous ne pouviez pas vivre dans un mensonge. Tu te devais de lui dires la vérité. Maintenant, habille toi et va rejoindre ta soeur. Sauve Bonnie et reviens moi." Lui dit Matt en l'embrassant sur l'épaule.

"J'en ai marre de tous ça ! Toutes ces conneries sur les vampires, les sorcières et les loups...J'en ai marre."

"Alors débarrasse nous en. Va aider Bonnie."

Jeremy ne bougea plus. Il fixa un point invisible et réfléchit. Soudain il se leva et finit de s'habiller avant de partir rejoindre Elena.

**_Chez les Salavatore:_**

"Excuse moi ?" Demanda Klaus ahurie. "Il ne veut pas ? Et toi tu l'as laissés comme ça sans rien dire ?"

"Le petit ne veut pas aider sa sœur nuance. Elle l'a dégoutée du monde surnaturel." Répondit Damon.

"Pas étonnant. C'est une Petrova. Elle apporte le malheur et la destruction où qu'elle aille." Répondit Rebekah.

"Exactement ce que je lui ai dis !" S'exclama Damon.

"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?"

"Je vais vous aider." Répondit une voix derrière eux. C'était Jeremy. Elena allait le serrer dans ses bras mais Jeremy la tint à distance. "Je vous aiderais à une condition."

"Je t'écoute." Répondit Klaus.

"Si je t'aide à neutraliser Bonnie. Toi et toute ta famille vous devrez quitter Mystic Falls, pour toujours, et ça vaut également pour toi Damon. Je ne veux plus aucuns vampires dans la ville... Et je veux qu'Elena s'en aille également." La concernée le regarda ahurie, les larmes aux yeux.

"Quoi ?" Sa voix était brisée par les sanglots.

"Tu nous as fais trop de mal Elena, je veux que tu dégages. Je ne veux plus te revoir. Tu devrais être contentes, toi qui a toujours préférés la présence des vampires à celle de ta propre famille, tu seras gâtés."

Klaus ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. "Le petit sait ce qu'il veut." Ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de la part d'Elena. "Mais c'est d'accord, si tu nous aides à neutraliser Bonnie, je te promet qu'il n'y aura plus aucun être surnaturel à Mystic Falls, y comprit Elena Gilbert."

"Bien, maintenant dites-moi ce que je dois faire." Jeremy s'approcha des autres et prépara un plan d'attaque.

Pendant ce temps dans la cave, Gloria essayait de guérir Stefan, mais en vain, ses pouvoirs étaient inefficaces contre ceux de Bonnie. Quant à Stefan, ce dernier se débattait inutilement contre la malédiction de Bonnie. Mais en vain, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était souffrir en silence.

"Je suis désolé Stefan, j'ai tout essayé. Je ne peux rien faire de plus." Lui dit Gloria tandis qu'elle remonta rejoindre les autres en haut.

Stefan regarda la sorcière s'en aller, lorsqu'elle referma la porte, le jeune vampire se laissa tomber sur le sol. Allongé sur le flanc, il tenta de profiter du peu de fraicheur que pouvait lui procurer le sol, des larmes perlait sur ses joues, se mêlant à la sueur et à la terre sur son visage. Lorsqu'il entendit en haut, les hurlements furieux de Klaus, il ne put empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler? Cela le brisait de voir qu'il était la source du malheur des autres, surtout celle de Klaus.  
>Il ferma les yeux et tenta de contrôler sa respiration saccadé, il se mit à réfléchir à se qui pourrait lui arriver prochainement s'ils n'arrivaient pas à neutraliser Bonnie, qu'allait-il devenir ? Il fut soudainement interrompus dans ses pensés par un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre. Il leva les yeux pour voir qui venait le déranger: C'était Klaus, en voyant l'expression de son visage, Stefan pouvait voir qu'il était extrêmement inquiet. Il s'approcha du jeune vampire et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Stefan le regarda dans les yeux, il était un martyre aux supplices. Dans un geste tendre et attentif, Klaus posa la tête de Stefan sur ses genoux et caressa ses cheveux d'une main, tandis que l'autre reposait sur son coeur. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient parler, Stefan se delectait de la caresse de Klaus, quand soudain, Damon entra et prévint l'hybride qu'ils avaient besoin de lui en haut. Klaus observa Stefan pendant quelques secondes et se força à partir. Il embrassa tendrement sur le front et partit.<p>

La porte se referma, et les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Le silence régnait dans la petite pièce où était enfermé le cadet des Salavatoire. Ce silence était bénéfique pour Stefan, il avait besoin de cette tranquillité, l'agitation de ses amis le faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Malheureusement, il n'était pas seul, en effet, le vent se mit à souffler dans la pièce et une personne apparut: Il s'agissait de Bonnie.

"Tu viens m'achever ?" La voix de Stefan était si faible, Bonnie devinait que Stefan avait cessé de lutter contre son pouvoir.

"La mort serait trop douce pour toi."

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu me détestes autant ?"

"Tu as tués ma grand-mère."

"Tu sais que c'est faux."

Bonnie s'approcha et s'accroupit près de lui. "C'est tout comme. Si tu n'étais pas revenus à Mystic Falls, elle serait toujours là, avec moi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi si tu ne veux pas me tuer ?"

Elle s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille. "Je veux te voir souffrir."

"C'est déjà le cas."

"Non... Mais tu vas comprendre ce que c'est de souffrir." Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son front. A ce moment là, Stefan revit dans un flash le visage de toutes ses victimes avant de revenir subitement à la réalité avec la tête qui bourdonnait et le cœur qui brûlait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?" Demanda-t-il en se prenant la tête avec les mains.

"Je t'avais prévenu, ta souffrance ne fais que commencer." Dit-elle avant de disparaitre dans la nuit.

Sa tête le faisait souffrir, à tel point qu'il se tordit de douleur. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il vit sa première victime en face de lui, une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, blonde aux yeux vert, elle était très belle, mais son visage exprimait sa haine vers lui, en la voyant, Stefan sursauta bondit en arrière, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur de derrière.

"Stefan ? Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda Elena. "On dirait que tu as vus un fantôme." Demanda sa victime.

Stefan n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce n'était pas réel, du moins il voulait le croire. Il ferma les yeux très fort et quand il les rouvrit, il vit Lexie.

"Tu m'a laissés mourir Stefan."

"Non ! Damon t'a tués, je suis désolé Lexie."

"Stefan c'est moi Elena." Elena tenta de le ramener à la réalité, mais il était clair qu'il perdait la tête.

"La vérité Stefan, c'est que tu m'as abandonnés Stef. Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi ! Tu dois me venger. Tus Damon !" Lui ordonna Lexie.

"Arrêtes !" Hurla Stefan en projetant "Lexie" contre le mur d'en face avant de s'enfuir hors de la maison.

* * *

><p><em>Voila le septième chapitre ! Enfin, il m'avait posé quelques problème mais maintenant il est là.<em>

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas, lâchez vos commentaires ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

_Voilà, c'est la dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Merci à tous d'avoir été patient. _

_Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été si long mais j'ai du laisser ma fic de côtés pour mes études, je passe mon bac cette année et c'était très difficile de gérer les deux. Mais maintenant qu'on entame les révisions essentiellement j'ai pu terminer. Merci à tous d'avoir attendu et bonne lecture._

_P.S : Le dialogue entre Stefan et Klaus vers la fin n'est pas entièrement de moi, je l'ai tiré de la série de Buffy contre les vampires (épisode 3x10) je l'ai juste un peu modifié je ne m'en attribue pas les mérites._

* * *

><p>La mort lui courait après, il ne savait plus où aller. Il était perdu, seul et déboussolé, comme un enfant abandonné dans un centre commercial. Il fuyait les fantômes de son passé, mais c'était inutile, ces fantômes réclamaient vengeance.<p>

Il empreignit une petite ruelle mais elle était là : Sa première victime, dont il avait oublié le nom. Il se retourna et fuit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il fuit la ville et se réfugia vers la forêt. Il entra dans une grotte, se colla contre un mur et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Mais il les entendait encore. Ils chuchotaient, ce bruit était infernal. Il se boucha alors les oreilles, jamais il n'avait autant souffert. Il voulait mourir. Mais Bonnie ne le laisserait jamais mourir.

« La vie est une suite de souffrances, la mort est une libération. » Intervint une voix au fond de la caverne.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda Stefan.

L'homme tapit dans l'ombre s'avança jusqu'à lui. La faible lueur de la lune dévoila son visage.

« Père ? »

« Ravie de voir que tu ne m'a pas oublié. »

« Que faites-vous ici ? Est-ce Bonnie qui vous envoie ? » Il avait l'air d'un petit enfant apeuré, des images de son enfance parcouru l'esprit de l'ainé. Il revoyait Stefan enfant, et il se souvint à quel point il aimait cette époque.

« Non fils. Je suis là de mon plein gré. » Répondit-il en s'agenouillant près de lui.

« Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Trop de magie à Mystic Falls. Je suppose… Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne me reste sûrement plus beaucoup de temps, alors écoutes-moi bien fils. Tu dois sortir dehors… »

Stefan ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, qu'il secoua vigoureusement la tête en sanglotant.

« Je ne peux pas, ils m'attendent. »

« Non, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour les retenir, ils reviendront, mais tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut que tu me suives. »

« Que je te suives où ? »

L'ainé regarda son fils dans les yeux et enchaina.

« Mon fils, il est temps pour toi de rejoindre ta famille. »

Une table vola à travers la pièce et vint se fracasser contre un mur. La jeune Petrova se trouvait au milieu du salon et ne pouvait plus bouger tellement elle était terrifiée.

« Si je comprends bien, en plus de devoir arrêter ta psychopathe de copine. Je vais devoir retrouver Stefan avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise ou qu'il ne se suicide. »

« C'est à peu près ça. » Répondit Damon avec un grand sourire.

« Génial ! Rappel-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas te tuer maintenant ? »

« Je t'avais prévenu. C'est un véritable aimant à problème cette fille. »

« Très bien. Jeremy, toi et le Scooby Gang vous partez retrouver la sorcière. Je m'occupe de retrouver Stefan. »

« Klaus n'aime pas qu'on lui vole ce qui est à lui. » Ricana Elijah.

« Au lieu de rire va retrouver cette sorcière. Je vais essayer de retrouver Stefan. »

« Ne chercher plus, il est avec nous. » Répondit Lexi, qui se trouvait devant la porte du salon.

« Répètes un peu. » Lui demanda Klaus.

« Je dis, il est avec nous, vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter. »

« Tu as de la chance d'être morte, sinon tu serais morte une troisième fois. »

« Si tu me fais taire, tu ne sauras jamais où se trouve Stefan. »

« Dis-moi tout de suite où il se trouve. » Grogna-t-il.

« Sois plus gentil. »

Klaus allait répliquer mais Gloria qui avait utilisé un sort pour lire dans ses pensées vit où se trouvait Stefan.

« Dans la forêt. Il compte mettre fin à ses jours. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Vous ne le retrouverez jamais à temps. » Répondit-elle soudainement nerveuse.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Vous manquez de temps. » Dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres avant de disparaitre.

« Manquer de temps ? » Se demanda-t-il. Il regarda sa montre et il comprit.

« Le soleil ! Il se lève dans quelques minutes. »

Aussi vite que l'éclair, Klaus sortit en trombe de la maison pour retrouver Stefan avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Bon et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y ! » Déclara Jeremy en sortant de la maison.

Avec l'aide de Gloria, ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver l'endroit où se trouvait Bonnie. Malheureusement atteindre la sorcière ne sera pas chose facile. Celle-ci se cachait dans la forêt, derrière la maison où cents sorcières ont brûlées. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que les sorcières mortes allaient les empêcher de l'atteindre.

« Quelqu'un à un plan ? » Demanda Damon.

« Les sorcières protégeront Bonnie si elles sentent que quelqu'un lui veut du mal. » Répondit Gloria.

« Manque de bol ma petite, on veut tous la tuer. »

« Pas moi. » Répondit Jeremy.

« Tu en es sûr Jeremy ? S'il s'avère que ces sorcières pensent que tu es une menace pour elle, elles te tueront. Et on ne pourra plus l'arrêter. »

« Je sais ! »Rugit-il.

« Mais c'est ce qui nous différencie. Je ne suis pas un monstre. »

Jeremy inspira un grand coup et s'avança à travers la sombre forêt.

Klaus cherchait partout, sans Gloria il était incapable de trouver Stefan. Il ne pouvait que se fier à son odorat et son ouïe. Et grâce à eux il pouvait suivre sa piste. Il trouva son bien aimé en haut d'une colline, attendant que le soleil se lève.

« Arrêtes-ça tout de suite ! » Ragea-t-il entre ses dents.

Stefan, plus que déboussolé se tourna vers lui les larmes aux yeux.

« Il le faut ! Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça… J'ai mal. » Gémit-il.

Klaus soupira, il était déchiré à la vue d'un Stefan souffrant.

« Je sais, mais abandonné n'est pas solution, si tu te laisses dépérir, elle aura gagné, tu laisserais cette sorcière nous séparer parce que tu n'es pas assez fort ? Parce que tu n'as pas envie de lutter ? Est-ce que tu penses à moi ? N'as-tu pas l'impression que ta décision est d'un égoïsme sans borne ? »

« J'ai lutté ! » Cria-t-il pour toute réponse.

« J'ai essayé, mais elle est plus forte que moi. Tu n'as donc rien compris. Elle a gagné depuis le début. Réfléchit, je t'ai dit il y a bien longtemps que rien n'arrivait par hasard. »

Klaus lui lança un regard ahuri. Il ne lui avait pas redonné accès à cette partie de leur passé. Cela ne pouvait donc qu'être l'œuvre de Bonnie. Fichu sorcière !

« Je m'en souviens. »

« Réfléchis un instant. Si nous étions faits pour être ensemble. Rien ne nous aurait séparés en 1920. Ni même aujourd'hui. »

Klaus s'avança d'un pas, il était plus proche de Stefan à présent.

« Ce qui s'est passé en 1920… Est le résultat de mon inconscience. J'ai commis la plus grosse erreur de toute mon éternité en te laissant partir… » Dit-il en faisant un nouveau pas.

« Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… Est encore de ma faute… Je n'ai pas su te protégé, comme je te l'avais promis. Mais il n'est pas trop tard, tu peux encore faire machine arrière. »

« Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux plus… C'est trop dur. »

Klaus franchit la distance qui le séparait de son amant et prit son visage entre ses mains. »

« Essaies ! Fais-le pour moi. »

Les yeux brillant, Stefan regarda l'océan éclatant de son amant qui le dévisageait avec tant de compassion. Indécis, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas qui écouter.

Bonnie se retrouvait seule face à Jeremy. La sorcière, furieuse après son ancien petit copain lui lançait des éclairs, sans effets sur le jeune homme, ce dernier déviait tous ses sorts.

« Tu n'as aucuns pouvoir Jeremy, comment peux-tu me résister ? » Demanda-t-elle furieuse.

« J'ai emprunté les pouvoirs de Gloria. »

« Tu as donc l'intention de me tuer ? Pauvre fou. Je suis la sorcière la plus puissante de toute l'Amérique. Tu ne pourras pas me tuer. »

« Qui a dit que je voulais te tuer ? » Demanda-t-il outré.

« Bonnie, je suis ici pour t'aider. »

« M'aider ? Je suis sur le point de tous vous tuez, et tu veux m'aider ? Navré mais j'y arriverais très bien toute seule. »

« Je suis là pour te ramener à la raison. »

« Comment ? Tu vas me bombarder de bonnes paroles et de mots doux. Désolé ça ne marche plus depuis que tu m'as quitté pour Matt. »

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi je t'ai quitté ? »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! » Répondit-elle furieuse en lui lançant un éclair. Mais cette fois-ci, ce dernier n'eut aucun effet sur Jeremy, pourtant celui-ci ne l'avait pas dévié. Et à ce moment-là, il comprit.

« Je l'ai choisi. Parce qu'il est humain ! C'était si difficile à comprendre ? » Demanda-t-il furieux.

« Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à moi ? C'est toi qui m'as quitté ! » S'offensa-t-elle.

Jeremy pouffa puis enchaina :

« Tu crois vraiment être la seule à être en colère ? Et bien non, ma vieille, détrompes-toi ! Tu n'es pas la seule à être en colère. J'ai perdu sûrement plus de proche que toi durant ces trois dernières années : Mes parents, Jenna, Anna, Vicky et Ric. L'homme que je considérais comme un père pour moi. » Jeremy était hors de lui, il arrivait tant bien que mal à se contenir mais lâchait de temps à autres des sanglots et laissait les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Bonnie restait plantée là, émue et en même temps furieuse face à l'attitude de Jeremy.

« _Je_suis sûrement celui qui a le droit d'être en colère après vous tous ici. Vampires, sorciers, loups garous. Vous m'avez pris tout ce que j'avais : Ma famille. Tu penses avoir tout perdu après la mort de ta grand-mère, mais c'est faux. Tu avais Elena, Jenna, Alaric, Matt, Tyler, Caroline… Tu m'avais moi. Même si on ne sortait plus ensemble, je t'ai dit que je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu as perdu ta grand-mère, et je sais que ça fait mal. Mais tu nous avais nous. On était là quand tu avais besoin de nous. Et maintenant regardes-nous ! Tu es prête à me tuer si tu le pouvais. »

« Je le peux et je le ferais ! » Cria-t-elle.

Jeremy s'avança d'un pas et secoua négativement la tête.

« Non tu ne le feras pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime Bonnie. »

« La ferme ! » Hurla-t-elle en lui tendant son bras vers lui, il ressentit alors une griffe invisible lui érafler la joue.

« Je t'aime Bonnie. » Répondit-il en s'avança encore d'un pas.

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer. » Dit-t-elle en réitérant son geste, qui cette fois, l'atteignit à l'estomac, déchirant son pull et son abdomen.

Il sentait que Bonnie fléchissait. Il voyait une larme solitaire couler le long de sa joue. Il s'avança encore d'un pas.

« Je t'aim… »

« Tais-toi ! » Le coupa-t-elle en lui lançant un faible éclair qui n'eut aucun effet sur lui.

S'approchant d'un nouveau pas, il posa ses bras sur les siens mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Gémissant qu'elle le détestait elle tentait de le frapper avec toute la force dont elle disposait mais la peine et le chagrin la consumant, elle n'était plus maitre de ses propres gestes et émotions. Elle donna de faible coup sur sa poitrine et s'effondra dans ses bras, où elle versa toutes les larmes de son corps, tandis que ses pouvoirs diminuaient, diminuaient… Jusqu'à ce que Bonnie soit libérée de toute cette colère.

En haut de la colline. Stefan et Klaus argumentait.

« Je t'en supplie arrêtes ! Tu sais ce qu'ils te demandent. Pourquoi leur obéir ? » Demanda l'hybride.

« Parce que je t'aime à en mourir. »

Klaus le regarda, presque émeut par cette annonce. Stefan regarda dans ses yeux, il en avait marre de lutter.

« Je suis faible. Je n'ai jamais été rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas seulement le vampire en moi qui doit mourir… C'est l'homme. »

Klaus inspira un petit coup. Les dents serrées, il hésitait à se mettre hors de lui.

« Tu es faible, tout le monde est faible. Tout le monde se trompe. Peut-être que tu es fait pour faire le mal. Mais tu peux aussi faire le bien. Tu as en toi le courage de te battre, alors fais-le ! Tu dois te battre Stefan. Tu as en toi le pouvoir de te racheter. Si tu meurs alors que le soleil se lève, tu n'auras jamais été qu'un monstre, lâche et faible ! »

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son amant il continua.

« Stefan il fera bientôt jours dépêches-toi il faut partir. »

« Vas-t-en. » Lui demanda Stefan.

« Je reste ici. »

Stefan se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? Rien de tout ça n'est simple. Alors pars ! »

« Je ne pars pas sans toi ! »

Klaus lui attrapa le bras mais Stefan le repoussa et le frappa au visage, Klaus répondit à son coup par un autre coup, ce qui le fit tomber à terre. L'hybride vint se pencher au-dessus de lui et le secoua.

« Tu crois que c'est un jeu ? Tu crois que ça m'amuses ? Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Stefan essayait de lutter mais l'hybride était trop fort.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies de me sauver ? » Cria-t-il.

« Je ne mérite pas d'être sauvé. Je dois disparaitre de ce monde. »

Devant la peur de perdre le seul être qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Klaus se laissa tomber à genoux et le regarda dans les yeux, prêt pour la première fois depuis sa naissance à paraître faible.

« Mais penses à moi ! Je t'aime tellement. J'ai tout fait pour que tu disparaisses. Mais tu seras là même su tu mourrais. » Il le relâcha violemment et s'éloigna d'un pas ou deux. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Assaillit par un flot d'émotions qu'il croyait ne jamais avoir à ressentir.

« Et je m'en veux, je m'en veux de ne pas y arriver… Je voudrais tellement effacé les blessures… Je sais à quel point tu peux faire souffrir parce que j'ai été ta victime. Comme j'ai souhaité ta mort ! Mais je peux pas. Reste. » Il murmura ce dernier mot dans un murmure.

Il se détourna de Stefan et tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Klaus je t'en prie. » Gémit le jeune Salvatore.

« Cette fois encore… Aides moi à être fort. »

Klaus se retourna et le dévisagea d'un regard sévère.

« Être fort, c'est résister, c'est difficile, c'est éprouvant et c'est tous les jours. Mais on peut y arriver, surtout quand on est deux. Mais si tu es trop lâche pour résister et bien disparais ! Parce que si je n'arrive pas à te convaincre que tu appartiens à ce monde qui le pourra ? » Tandis qu'il parlait, des flocons de neiges tombèrent sur la colline.

« Mais si tu as décidé de ne pas te battre et bien n'espère pas que je pleure ou que je me lamente sur toi… » Aveuglés par leurs émotions, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que les flocons tombaient autour d'eux. Ils étaient à la fois abasourdis et émerveillés devant ce spectacle neigeux. C'est à cet instant que Stefan se sentit plus léger. Comme si on lui ôtait un poids des épaules. Il sut à ce moment-là que le sort qui lui avait jeté Bonnie avait été levé.

Le regard des amants se croisèrent. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler. Avec eux, un regard valait mille mots.

« Klaus ! » Soupira Stefan soulagé.

Il fut accueilli par le sourire chaleureux de l'hybride qui le prit derechef dans ses bras pour l'enlacer. Après quelques minutes, Klaus poussa légèrement Stefan, colla son front contre le sien et lui murmura.

« Rentrons chez nous. »

Stefan, complétement extenué, laissa l'hybride le prendre dans ses bras et le ramener au manoir des Salvatore. Là-bas, le Scooby Gang les attendait. Bonnie était allongée sur le canapé du salon, elle semblait normale. En entrant, Klaus pu voir le soulagement dans les yeux de tout le monde. Sauf de Jeremy.

« Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Vous pouvez tous partir. »

« Jeremy ? » Demanda Stefan, groggy. Il n'avait même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Chut ! Rendors-toi mon amour. » Lui susurra-t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre du haut. Il posa Stefan sur son lit, l'enveloppa dans ses couvertures et le laissa dormir. Refermant délicatement la porte il alla retrouver ses « amis » en bas.

« Alors ? » Demanda Jeremy impatient.

« Nous partirons demain matin. Nous partirons loin de cette ville, et plus jamais nous ne reviendrons ici. »

« Parfait. » Répliqua Jeremy.

« Bien. Cependant il y a un détail à régler… » Dit Klaus en regardant Elena.

Jeremy poussa un profond soupire et répliqua.

« Laissez tomber. Elle reste avec moi. » Il croisa le regard sincèrement soulagé d'Elena mais lui lança tout de même un regard méprisant.

« Au fait. Comment as-tu réussis à la raisonner ? » Demander soudainement Klaus.

« Bonnie m'a appris un jour que les pouvoirs d'une sorcière sont alimentés par ses émotions. Je devais juste lui rappeler qu'elle souffrait. Elle a remplacé toute sa souffrance par de la colère. Il fallait juste qu'elle apprenne à ré-ouvrir son cœur. »

« Bien. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien. Je vais allez me reposer. Nous serons partit tôt dans la matinée. »

Sans un mot, l'hybride remonta rejoindre son amant, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Néanmoins, voir son compagnon dormir paisiblement apaiserait son âme torturé.

« Jeremy je… » Commença Elena.

« Non ! » L'interrompit-il.

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Si tu restes ici, c'est parce que je sais que Jenna n'aurait pas voulu ça. Contrairement à toi je ne suis pas un monstre. Maintenant si tu le permets, je vais allez me coucher. Damon, tu raccompagneras Bonnie chez elle avant qu'elle se réveille. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » Demanda l'intéressé.

« Fais-le c'est tout. » Soupira un Jeremy extenué en montant se coucher.

Le regard inquisiteur de Damon emplie Elena d'un malaise qui ne lui était que trop familier.

« Vas-y dis-le ! »

« Je ne te le dirais pas Elena. Quoique… Ecoutes, je n'ai pas été très amical envers toi ces derniers temps. Mais je ne change pas d'opinion pour autant. Je m'excuse de t'avoir blessé. Mais ta famille Elena. N'apporte que le malheur et la destruction. Alors un conseil. Eloignes-toi de Jeremy si tu veux qu'il vive assez longtemps pour épouser Matt. » Dit-il en portant Bonnie hors de la maison.

« Et moi dans tout ça ? » Demanda Caroline.

« Que dirais-tu de nous accompagner à travers le monde ? » Proposa Elijah.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

Elijah, le sourire aux lèvres, hocha la tête.

« Je crois d'ailleurs que notre première destination sera…Rome. »

En entendant le nom de Rome, Caroline devint hystérique. Elle sortit comme une furie de la maison et alla chercher sa valise chez elle. Rebekah était partit avec elle, ne voulant pas se retrouver seule avec Elena.

« Je vois que tout le monde me fuit comme la peste. »

« On fait parfois des choses folles par amour… Ou par jalousie. »

« Tu crois que je suis jalouse de Klaus ? »

« J'en suis même sûr. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fait des choses horribles pour tenter de récupérer un ancien amour. Je sais que si j'avais dans ta position, j'aurais tout fais pour récupérer Tatia. Seulement j'ai appris que quand on aime quelqu'un. Il faut aussi savoir le laisser partir. »

« Tu as sûrement raison. »

« Adieu Elena. » Dit-il en lui embrassant le front. Elena ferma les yeux, et en les rouvrant elle fit face à un salon vide.


	9. Chapter 9

_Voilà, cette fic ce termine par cet épilogue, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de passer subitement d'un point de vue général au point de vue de Klaus. Mais je trouvais que pour cet épisode c'était mieux de le voir à travers son regard._

_Je sais qu'elle est courte, mais c'était juste un petit bonus pour clore cette fic._

* * *

><p>Comme promis, ma famille avait quitté Mystic Falls au petit matin, en pensant, ils avaient débusqué tous les vampires de Mystic Falls et les avaient contraints de quitter la ville au plus vite. Je savais pertinemment que je devais partir avec Stefan mais il n'était encore tiré de son profond sommeil. Je ne voulais surtout pas le brusquer, d'autant plus qu'il était magnifique lorsqu'il dormait. Il semblait tellement paisible, cela changeait de ces dernières semaines, il avait vécu l'enfer. Personne n'en n'a bavé autant que lui. Mais maintenant je suis là, et je comptais bien prendre soin de lui.<p>

Je m'assis sur une chaise à côtés du lit et commença à ouvrir mon calepin. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dessiné… Beaucoup trop longtemps. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je commençais à dessiner chaque trait de son visage angélique, de peur qu'un jour de l'oublier un jour, mais aussi parce que je ne me lasserais jamais de le fixer, cette beauté, ce charisme, cette prestance… Comment ai-je pu m'en passer pendant près d'un siècle ? J'ai été fou de me séparer de lui pendant si longtemps. Mais j'ai eu peur pour sa sécurité, et le savoir sain et sauf, fut un vrai soulagement pendant toutes ces années.

Bonnie lui avait d'ailleurs permis de se remémorer des détails de notre passé commun que je ne voulais pas qu'il découvre tout de suite. Que fera-t-il lorsqu'il se réveillera ? Me posera-t-il des questions ? Décidera-t-il de partir loin ? De me fuir parce que je lui ai caché la vérité ? Si seulement je pouvais prévoir ses moindres réactions à l'avance.

Un bruit attira mon attention. Stefan commençait à se réveiller je pouvais le sentir. Délicatement je posais mon carnet sur le côté et attendit le signal.

« Klaus ! » Gémit Stefan encore groggy.

Doucement je grimpais sur le lit et m'allongea à ses côtés. M'appuyant sur coude je caressais sa joue avec ma main libre.

« Je suis là. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent délicatement. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un magnifique sourire. Jouant avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux je regardais ses yeux verts me dévisager avec insistance. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage, c'était si agréable. Sa main remonta le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à mon torse pour finalement se poser sur ma joue, qu'il caressa avec son pouce. Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés là à nous dévisagé, tout ce que je sais, c'est que sa main remonta jusque derrière ma nuque, rapprocha mon visage du sien et m'embrassa tendrement. Il n'y avait aucune précipitation, aucune peur de me perdre à tout instant, aucune peur de me voir prendre la fuite. Ce baiser était la marque de son amour pour moi, et de sa confiance. Tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Je répondis alors à son baiser avec autant d'amour que lui, même si je savais que c'était impossible. Le vampire au cœur pur, c'est lui. Il rompit notre baiser au bout de plusieurs minutes, n'ayant pas besoin de respirer, nous aurions pu rester là à nous embrasser pendant des siècles. Mais à quoi bon ? Il y avait tant de chose plus intéressante à faire.

« Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Tu es bien là. » Me dit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue comme pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses propos.

Je souris malgré moi, sa pureté faisait chaud au cœur. Ma main se perdit dans ses cheveux et ce n'est que maintenant que je me rendis compte qu'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis son enlèvement.

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître coquet. Mais tu devrais peut-être prendre une douche. Tu sens le poney. »

Stefan afficha un sourire malicieux avant de se lever.

« Bien, je vais prendre une douche. Seul ! » Il ponctua sa phrase en commençant à se déshabiller. Il ôta d'abord sa chemise à moitié déchiré. Son pantalon glissa le long de ses cuisses musclées, et il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain avant de jeter son caleçon dans le couloir, de manière à ce que je puisse le voir.

Il me testait, c'était évident, et je comptais bien lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Tandis qu'il laissait l'eau chaude couler sur son corps d'athlète, je me déshabillais, prêt à le rejoindre à tout instant. J'entrais silencieusement dans la salle de bain. Stefan, qui me tournait le dos ne me vit pas arriver. Doucement, j'entrais dans la douche et l'enlaça. D'abord surpris par ce contact, il se laissa gagner par cette étreinte et se laissa bercer par mes bras qui l'entouraient. Le contact de mon sexe contre ses fesses l'excitait tout autant que moi. Il savait à cet instant que nous étions partis pour un second round.

Mes mains effleuraient son corps avec précaution, mais Stefan ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il retourna dans mes bras et happa mes lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Pris dans un élan de désir et de passion j'y répondis avec autant d'ardeur. Ses jambes se nouèrent autour de mon bassin tandis qu'il approfondissait ce baiser. J'agrippais ses fesses ferme et le plaqua contre le mur, ce moment, je l'attendais depuis près d'un siècle. Stefan tentait de se fondre en moi, et moi en lui. Mais ça allait trop vite. Je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses. Je le repoussais alors légèrement et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Patience Stefan, nous avons toute l'éternité pour fêter nos retrouvailles. » Son sourire s'élargit. Il ne me connaissait que trop bien, il savait à quoi je pensais.

Voilà pourquoi il abdiqua aussi facilement. Il se retourna et savoura l'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau. Le simple plaisir de prendre une douche lui avait manqué durant son temps de captivité. Je pris le savon qui se trouvait à côtés de moi, et commença à le frictionner avec jusqu'à ce que cela mousse. A partir de là mes mains prirent le relais. Je commençais par masser ses épaules nouées, laissant tomber sa tête sur le côté, il savoura ce petit massage improvisé. Je descendis petit à petit mes mains vers son bassin, rapprochant son corps du mien, je redécouvrais la perfection de son torse qu'on dirait taillé dans du marbre. Plus beau qu'un nu Grec, Stefan était parfait, il était mien ! Je le retournais pour qu'il me fasse face entreprit de lui nettoyer le dos. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, un simple regard nous permettait de nous comprendre. Il posa son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux. Nul besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait, d'autant plus que je ressentais la même chose. Si nous le pouvions nous capturerions sûrement ce moment pour qu'il dure éternellement. Dans cet espace étroit que nous offrait la douche, nous nous sentions en sécurité, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'était un sentiment si puissant ! Ses mains, posées sur le creux de mes reins me collaient à lui. Ma main gauche était posée dans le bas de son dos, tandis que ma main droite effleurait son bras, et remontait jusqu'à son épaule.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous étions restés dans cette position, tous ce que je savais c'était que Jeremy venait nous importuner. Tambourinant contre la porte, il nous demanda de nous hâter. Ce que je ne manquerais pas de faire.

« Il est temps de partir. »

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda-t-il en me dévisageant d'un air malicieux.

« Tu verras bien. » Je préférais demeurer mystérieux sur notre destination. Je voulais lui laisser la surprise.

Stefan accepta cette surprise, à mon plus grand étonnement. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre plus que ça. Nous emballions le peu d'affaire que nous avions accumulés ici et partîmes pour l'aéroport. Stefan ne posa aucune question durant tout le trajet, ce qui me plut, parce que je savais que s'il commençait à me poser des questions, je ne résisterais sans doute pas à l'envie de lui répondre et de lui dire toute la vérité.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Rome, j'étais ravie de voir s'afficher sur le visage de Stefan un sourire radieux. Il était aux anges, je savais qu'il avait toujours rêvé de voir Rome, et maintenant son rêve devenait réalité.

En arrivant à Rome, le soleil était en train de se coucher, cadre paradisiaque pour ce que je comptais faire. Stefan ne fut pas surpris de voir que j'avais réservé une chambre pour nous deux. Ce qui le surpris, et le choqua d'ailleurs, c'était le fait que la chambre que j'avais réservé était une suite nuptiale. Stefan avait manqué de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau lorsqu'il entendit ça.

Évidemment, en monta dans l'ascenseur, Stefan m'assaillit de question sur le pourquoi de cette chambre nuptiale. Je ne lui répondis rien. Au lieu de ça nous montâmes dans notre chambre et posâmes nos bagages par terre. Je pris ensuite la main de Stefan et l'emmena sur le balcon, où s'offrit à nos yeux une pure merveille : Rome sous un magnifique coucher de soleil !

Je me tournais vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Stefan… Si je t'ai amené dans ici, dans cette chambre. C'est pour une raison particulière… Les récents évènements m'ont appris que tout dans la vie est éphémère. Rien ne dure, on ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait… En fait, ça fait un siècle que j'ai compris ça. Mais ce qui s'est passé m'a fait réaliser que je devais réagir… Stefan, dès l'instant où tu es entré dans ma vie. J'ai su que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Et j'avais raison. Tu es la seule personne au monde qui m'a fait ouvrir mon cœur à quelqu'un. Je croyais que je n'aimerais jamais, que jamais je ne saurais ce que c'est que d'aimer et être aimé. »

« Klaus qu'est-ce que…. »

« Chut ! » L'interrompis-je.

« Je n'ai pas fini. Mais je vais abréger… Si nous sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je vais prendre une décision qui va changer notre vie à tous les deux. » Dis-je en posant un genoux à terre puis en sortant une boite de ma poche.

« Oh non ! » Dit Stefan en se couvrant les yeux d'une main.

« Stefan, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Stefan baissa sa main et me fixa de son regard émeraude. L'émotion le submergeait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Klaus. Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. »

« Oui ! Dis-moi oui parce que je t'aime. Oui parce que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Oui parce que nous sommes dans la plus belle ville au monde…. Oui parce que je veux passer le reste de mon éternité avec toi. Je veux être le dernier visage que tu vois la nuit, et le premier que tu vois au réveil. »

Stefan me sourit avant de répliquer.

« Je te dis oui. Mais pas pour toutes ses raisons. »

Je lui lançais un regard interrogatif, et il répliqua.

« Je te dis oui. Parce que je t'aime. »

Riant aux éclats je me relevais, lui passa la bague au doigt et l'embrassa fougueusement. Mais la nuit ne faisait que commencer. Je le pris dans mes bras comme un marié porte…. Son compagnon ! Et le guida jusqu'à notre lit.

Ôtant nos vêtements avec une grande rapidité, nous nous glissâmes sous les couvertures pour explorer nos corps. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucune précipitation. Ce n'était pas seulement du désir. C'était de la passion… De l'amour.

Ses mains qui caressaient mon dos, mes lèvres qui attaquaient son torse. Chaque caresse nous enflammait. Chaque baiser nous brûlait. Nos corps mouvait en parfaite harmonie l'un contre l'autre. Cette nuit était la nôtre, et nous allions en profiter le temps qu'elle durera.


End file.
